Someone to Save You
by michellemtsu
Summary: Lex is back from the dead. Oliver is bound and determined to stop him from exposing Clark. But who is the Green Arrow really protecting? And how far will he go? Set post season 7. Chloe/Oliver, with hints of Clark/Lois.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my very first Smallville fic. I decided there just wasn't enough written about my favorite new ship, Chloe and Oliver! I'm officially obsessed. Anyway, this story is partially based on a few Season 8 spoilers so if you don't want to know then don't read on! Be sure and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_Smallville_ doesn't belong to me. Neither does the Justice League. That really sucks. Pity me.

**Chapter One**

"Green Arrow, Watchtower."

"Watchtower, go ahead."

"Explosives are in place. Civilians clear?"

"Affirmative, Green Arrow. You're a go for detonation."

Oliver grinned. "Alright, boys. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Back in Oliver's penthouse apartment, Chloe rolled her eyes. Oliver could be so blasé about the whole superhero thing sometimes. Not often though. While he didn't have the innate kindness and hope of Clark, Oliver had grown into quite the leader of his merry band. He was the glue that held them together and Chloe was thankful the blonde billionaire was on their side.

"Boy Scout, Watchtower."

"Go ahead, Boy Scout."

"Mission accomplished. We're headed back."

"Copy, Boy –" Chloe looked up as Clark whooshed into the room. She jumped. "Jesus, Clark! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Clark laughed. "Honestly, Chloe, you'd think after all this time you'd be used to it."

Chloe faced him, hands on her hips. "Clark, just because you have the ability to go racing around everywhere doesn't mean that you should. What if the others needed you?"

Clark had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, Chloe. But blame Bart. He's the one who wanted to race."

Chloe gave him a look that clearly said, _Boys._ "Funny, I don't see Bart here. Isn't he faster than you?"

"On land maybe, _senorita._ But Boy Scout here cheated," Bart explained, as he blew in as well.

Clark looked indignant. "I did not. You weren't specific!"

Realization dawned on Chloe. "You _flew?!_ Clark, you didn't tell me you could fly!"

Clark lowered his eyes, slightly embarrassed. "I only really mastered it last week. You were right. It was tied into my fear of heights."

Chloe wanted to interrogate Clark further, but got distracted when Oliver, Victor and AC emerged from the elevator.Chloe quickly scanned each of them for injuries. Unlike Clark, the rest of the league was not indestructible. Victor and AC appeared to be fine. Oliver, however, had a nasty gash on his right bicep.

"Oliver, what happened?" Chloe asked, voice laced with concern.

Oliver looked at her through his dark glasses, thankful for the protection they offered. He was touched by her concern but he didn't need or want her pity. He was all too aware of his not-so-super status.

"It's nothing, Watchtower. One of Lex's thugs got a little enthusiastic, that's all."

He only called her Watchtower when they were on missions. Chloe suspected it was Oliver's way of keeping his distance. But the mission was over and he was her friend, damn it. Anger bubbled up in her chest. "Don't you 'Watchtower' me, Oliver Queen! That is _not_ nothing. Now let me see it."

Oliver purposely moved away from her. He knew she was going to heal him. He refused to let her. Not after what happened last time. Instead, he stalked off to his bedroom to clean himself up. Chloe stamped her foot in frustration and headed back to her computer muttering "stubborn ass" under her breath.

The rest of the league exchanged looks. Chloe and Oliver had been involved in this dance for months. Ever since they worked together to rescue Clark from the ruined Fortress, they'd been at odds. No one knew why, not even Clark. Clark knew that Chloe felt indebted to Oliver for freeing her from the government and saving him from his icy prison, but something told him there was more to it than that.

Oliver emerged from his room dressed in slacks and his favorite green sweater. He was running a towel through his blonde hair. He turned his tired eyes on the unusually quiet group. "Good work tonight, everyone. I think we could all use some sleep." He faced Victor, AC and Bart. "I'll see you three tomorrow." As they left, Oliver held out his hand to Clark. "Thanks for your help, Clark."

"No problem. Just make sure you call me _before_ going off half cocked next time."

Oliver gave him a half smile. "Hey, I wasn't going to call you. Watchtower insisted." Oliver paused. "Congrats in the flying, by the way." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. _Just one more ability that I don't have._

Clark clapped him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Oliver. I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with that bow and arrow of yours."

Oliver laughed hollowly. "Yeah, I'm a real Legolas."

Chloe, laptop case over her shoulder, joined them. "Legolas was my favorite character _Lord of the Rings_ character."

Oliver didn't miss a beat. "You just liked pretty boy Bloom."

Chloe shrugged. "Think what you want, Oliver. You ready, Clark?"

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your car."

Oliver watched the two friends leave in silence. Sometimes he wished he had someone that he could trust like Clark trusted Chloe. He thought he'd had a shot at that with Lois, but it just wasn't meant to be. If Oliver was truly honest with himself, he knew that the failure with Lois had nothing to do with him or his secret. Always the keen observer, he'd seen the sparks between Clark and Lois. It was simply a matter of time before they got over themselves long enough to realize it. Oliver sighed. _Stop dwelling on the past, Oliver. You've got enough problems right here._

Oliver went back to his bedroom to fetch his Green Arrow gear. Carefully, he replaced each item where it belonged, making a mental note to replenish his supply of arrows. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Oliver grabbed his dark glasses and took them to his computer. Plugging in the video stream, he fast forwarded to place he wanted. Lex Luthor's face filled the screen. So he hadn't been seeing things then. After what Clark had told him about what happened at the Fortress, Oliver was certain Lex was dead. Officially the billionaire was missing. However, according to the video in front of him, it was clear to Oliver that Lex was neither missing nor dead. And while Lex was a threat at the best of times, the crazy bastard knew about Clark. _And all who knew him_, a truly terrifying thought. That made him a threat of staggering proportions.

Oliver switched off the monitor. "I'll get him for you, Clark. I promise."

The war had begun.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** All I can say is wow. You guys are awesome. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/alerted this story. It means a lot. Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Sorry.

**Chapter Two**

Victor arrived at the penthouse early the next morning. To his surprise he found Oliver sleeping in front of his computer. Victor had never known Ollie to sleep anywhere other than his bed covered in one thousand count sheets. Whatever was going on it was big.

Victor gently shook Oliver's shoulder. "Hey, Ollie, rise and shine, man."

"Wha?" Oliver muttered sleepily. He'd been having that dream again. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on Victor.

"What's up?"

"Up? Nothing." Oliver attempted to dodge, but he could tell Victor wasn't buying it.

"You've got to be kidding. You never stay up all night doing research, much less fall asleep at the computer. You have me for that."

Oliver tried to get his sleep-deprived brain to function. He wasn't ready for the others to know about Lex. He didn't know enough. Not yet. He couldn't run the risk of one of them telling Clark. The less Clark knew the safer he would be. _So will everyone else. _

"I was just working on a few business ventures in Japan," Oliver lied. "International dateline and all. It's a never-ending cycle."

Victor looked skeptical but accepted Oliver's explanation without argument. Oliver nearly ran himself ragged sometimes trying to balance Queen Industries and his Green Arrow responsibilities simultaneously. It was a wonder the man hadn't fallen asleep on the job before this.

"If you say so, boss."

Just then AC and Bart arrived; Bart, of course, bringing his usual whirlwind. "What's for breakfast, boss man?"

"Don't you ever stop eating?" AC asked.

"Gotta maintain the physique for the senoritas, Fishboy."

Oliver shook his head. "Get a grip, gentlemen. We've got a relatively light day ahead of us. I need you to do a little recon. Our erstwhile friend in Gotham has requested we check into a warehouse on the outskirts. He suspects ties to Luthorcorp but he," Oliver cleared his throat dramatically, "has problems of his own."

AC punched Victor in the arm. "Told you Wayne was a lightweight. He's calling in the cavalry!"

Oliver chuckled inwardly. His friends' rivalry with Bruce never ceased to amuse him. He knew Bruce could hold his own in a fight. Besides, Oliver wasn't completely truthful about Bruce's request. Oh, the request had been made – two months ago. Bruce had made it clear that there was no rush. The warehouse appeared to be abandoned but the Caped Crusader thought it bore verification. The truth was Oliver wanted his team out of Metropolis. The Green Arrow had some reconnaissance of his own to do.

Oliver tossed his keys to Victor. "Take the jet. It'll have you in Gotham in a couple of hours." Bart grinned. "Whoa not so fast, Impulse. You're taking the jet too."

"You'll have to catch me first," Bart replied and was gone.

"Go on, you too. Hopefully, you'll get there before Bart eats half of Gotham."

"You're not coming, boss?" AC asked.

Victor answered for him. "Ollie's going to get some sleep. He was up late working on some business deal, weren't you, boss?"

Oliver yawned. "Yeah. I better get some shut eye. Meeting this afternoon. You'll be fine. You have to leave the nest sometime, right?"

AC nodded. As Oliver watched them leave, he frowned. He hated misleading his team like that, but he felt it was necessary. Until he had hard intel regarding Lex's resurrection they were all better off. None of them knew Lex like he did.

Oliver hadn't been lying about the need for sleep though. His all-too-human body was worn out. He needed rest. Oliver headed back to his temporary bed in front of the computer. He pulled out the USB drive and pocketed it. Then he carefully deleted the original files he'd been working on from the hard drive. No need to alarm anyone just yet. Oliver walked back to his bedroom, carelessly discarding his clothes after he closed the door. Standing in his boxers, he pulled back the comforter and climbed into bed. His exhausted body tumbled into oblivion.

_He'd never been so cold in his life. The biting arctic wind cut right through the heavy green thermal jacket. Next to him Chloe shivered violently. She, too, was wearing the warmest clothes money could buy and still looked as cold as Oliver felt._

"_See? Isn't this better than some nice warm government jail?"_

"_Yeah, my dream vacation," Chloe deadpanned. "What more could a girl ask for? Snow, ice, wind and more clothes than a person should ever have to wear."_

_Oliver squinted at her through the snow. "You know Clark's more than an alien from another planet. He must be a saint. Between you and Lois, I'm surprised he hasn't completely lost his mind."_

_Chloe was about to retort when her tracking device beeped loudly. "Oliver, look." The small monitor showed a tiny heat signature about two hundred meters to their left. Chloe looked toward it but the snow and wind made it impossible to see anything. Chloe glanced back down as the tiny light flickered and died._

"_Bart!" Oliver yelled._

_Chloe stumbled after him as Oliver ran blindly in the direction they'd seen in the monitor. Finally, two dark shapes appeared against the ice and blinding snow. Oliver was already kneeling next to Bart. With no more covering than his league gear, Bart laid still on the ice his face ghostly pale. Oliver whipped out his spare blanket to cover Bart while he called for his helicopter._

_Clark lay nearby in a pile of broken ice. Chloe moved what she could managing to expose Clark's upper torso, but his legs were still pinned under the ice. "Oliver, help me move this ice."_

_He was by her side a second later and together they removed Clark from the rubble. The man of steel was unconscious but alive._

"_We have to get him in the sun," Chloe said._

"_Why?"_

"_Kryptonians draw energy from the sun."_

"_Good luck finding sun around here," Oliver commented, indicating the heavy cloud cover above them._

"_Damn. He should hold out until we get back to Smallville. How's Bart?"_

"_I'm not sure. I think hypothermia might be setting in. We have to –"_

_Oliver got cut off by the sound of the helicopter arriving. AC and Victor helped load Clark and Bart into the chopper. Once everyone was safely aboard they took off. Chloe went to check on Bart. He didn't look good. She knew there was a faster way to ensure Bart's survival. Chloe removed her gloves and pulled back the blanket covering Bart. After checking to make sure everyone else was occupied, Chloe spread her fingers over Bart's face and they began to glow blindingly whlte._

_The light caught Oliver's attention. He looked over to where Bart lay. To Oliver's shock, Bart drew in a ragged breath and sat up. "What happened?" Bart asked, disoriented._

"_I thought you were –" Oliver cut himself off as he scanned the interior of the chopper. "Where's Chloe?" he asked as his eyes fell on the lump lying next to Bart. "Chloe!" Oliver _

_rushed over, tripping on equipment as he went. She wasn't moving. Oliver felt her skin; she was icy cold. He turned to Bart. "What did you do to her?"_

"_N-nothing, honest. The last thing I remember is finding Clark in the ice. Then it all came rushing back. I don't know what happened."_

_Not mollified, Oliver turned back to Chloe. She appeared dead. Oliver felt his stomach lurch. _Clark will never forgive me. I got her out of jail for this._ Oliver kneeled next to her and cradled her head in his lap. He continued to stare at her lifeless face until they touched down outside Metropolis._

_Oliver brought Clark and Chloe back to the penthouse. He knew it was the wrong place for Chloe – she was dead, after all – but he couldn't let her go until he could explain to Clark what happened. His friend deserved that much._

_The confrontation came sooner than Oliver expected. Per Chloe's instructions, Clark got maximum sun exposure on the penthouse balcony. A few hours after they returned Clark was up and about no worse for wear. Oliver glanced up from Chloe's bedside as his friend entered the bedroom._

"_How long has she been out?" Clark asked, worriedly._

"_Out? What are you talking about, Clark?" Oliver paused. "She's dead. I'm sorry."_

"_Oliver, she's not dead. There are some things you don't understand."_

_Puzzled, Oliver asked, "Would this have anything to do with a certain emerald rock we all know and loathe?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Chloe's meteor infected."_

"_Yes."_

"_And she didn't tell me?"_

"_She didn't tell a lot of people. She was afraid of how people would react."_

"_Does Lois know?"_

"_No, she doesn't."_

"_Her squirrel of a boyfriend, Jimmy?"_

"_I think so."_

_Oliver gestured to the seat on the opposite side of the bed. "Then it looks like you've got some explaining to do, Boy Scout." As Oliver listened to Clark's rendition of the months since he left Metropolis, he absently took Chloe's hand and began to stroke it gently with his thumb. After what felt like an eternity to Oliver, he felt her hand jerk in his as Chloe opened her eyes and took in a breath._

_A faint smile appeared. "Well, it's not everyday that a girl wakes up with two handsome heroes at her bedside."_

_Oliver dropped her hand like a hot potato. He missed the flash of disappointment in her eyes as he got up to leave. "I'm glad you're back among the living, Chloe. I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up."_

Oliver jerked himself awake. Damn, he's had that dream again. The one with the snow, ice and mind numbing fear. Seeing Chloe's lifeless body lying in his bed for hours while they waited for her to wake up was the most terrified he'd ever been in his life. Nothing he'd faced as the Green Arrow compared to it. The idea that Chloe could – and would – willingly give her life to save someone's staggered him. Sure, it was something all of them willingly walked into everyday. But Chloe had walked the walk. More than once. And it terrified him that his sometime Watchtower would see him for the poser that he believed himself to be. She was a hero among heroes and he was determined to keep her – keep all of them – safe.

It was time to visit Luthor mansion.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Again thanks to everyone who's reviewed/alerted! Very cool. Lex finally makes an appearance in this chapter, evil as always. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own my car. No way I own Smallville.

**Chapter Three**

The grounds surrounding Luthor mansion appeared deserted. The full moon cast long shadows as Oliver approached on foot. He'd left his motorcycle in bushes back from the main road. Oliver skirted the edge of the property until he found what he was looking for: a grey, rectangular box situated at the east corner of the mansion. The box contained the circuit breakers for the perimeter security. Oliver carefully opened the box and threw the main circuit breaker. The perimeter and auxiliary lights went out. He had about fifteen minutes to get into the mansion, find some clue to Lex's plan and get out before someone came snooping. Oliver was momentarily thankful for Lionel's death. With the senior Luthor gone and Lex "missing," security at the mansion was severely diminished. Apparently, Lex wasn't ready to announce his survival to the world.

Oliver trotted across the grounds and entered by way of what was once the servants' entrance. A red light shining across the room indicated the presence of a security camera. Oliver quickly took out his cross bow and disabled the camera with a single shot.

The entrance he's chosen was closest to the library and Oliver wasted no time making his way down the dark hallway. Upon entering the library, Oliver shot yet another security camera. He couldn't risk turning on the lights so he pulled out his pencil flashlight to guide him to Lex's desk. He began opening drawers searching for something that would give him some indication of what Lex was planning. The desk appeared to be empty, however. Oliver growled in frustration. _There must be something. It's not like Lex not to have a plan; he runs a corporation for god's sake._

Oliver was running out of time. Quickly he scanned the dark room for another lead. As his eyes fell on the fireplace Oliver thought he saw something glinting off his flashlight; a small metal switch was screwed under the lip of the coffee table. Oliver ran to it and groped for the switch. As he flicked it, there was a hiss and the sound of a catch releasing. He jumped back as a small drawer slid out from underneath the table.

Oliver reached into the drawer and pulled out a large manila envelope. He unceremoniously tore it open and dumped the contents onto the table. Dozens of eight by ten glossies appeared. They were mostly pictures of Clark: Clark at the farm, Clark walking into the _Daily Planet_, Clark out and about in Metropolis covering a story. There were also pictures of people Clark knew: Martha, Lois, Chloe. Most were from before Clark's stint as an alien Popsicle but a few were recent.

A dog barking outside got Oliver's attention. He needed to go. He stuffed the pictures back into the envelope and left the same way he had come.

In a secure facility thirty miles from Metropolis, Lex Luthor grinned at the monitor. After seeing the Green Arrow the night before, he knew it was only a matter of time until the Emerald Pest 

would come snooping around. Luckily, Lex had special fiber optic cameras installed days before his fateful trip to the Traveler's palace of ice. While Green Arrow wasted his time on the more conventional cameras, Lex got to watch the entire show from the privacy of his temporary office.

_Sanctimonious fool,_ Lex thought as he watched Green Arrow leave. That terrorist had been nothing but ruinous since he arrived on the scene. Lex was convinced that Green Arrow had ties to Clark; he just couldn't prove it. Yet. But Lex hoped to change all that. If everything went according to plan, then Lex would kill two birds with one stone. Step one was already complete.

Back in Metropolis, Chloe stood outside Oliver's building cradling her phone to her ear. She'd been calling him every ten minutes for the past hour. Each time she got his voice mail. Worried, she tried Victor's number.

Cyborg answered on the first ring. "Hey, Chlo. What's up?"

"Have you seen Ollie today? I've been calling and he's not answering."

"Haven't seen him since this morning when he sent us to Gotham."

"Gotham? Wayne slacking off?"

Victor laughed. "No, nothing like that. We did some recon at a warehouse outside Gotham. Turned out to be a dead end."

"And Ollie didn't go with you?"

"Nope." Victor lowered his voice. "Listen, Chloe, I found him this morning asleep at his computer. He said he was up late working on a business deal, but it doesn't feel right, you know?"

That made Chloe even more worried. "It's OK, Victor. I'll look into it."

"Thanks."

They disconnected and Chloe headed inside for the elevator ride to Oliver's penthouse. He'd given her the passcode after he once found her asleep outside his door waiting to give him some information he's asked her to get. Chloe punched in the code – his mother's birthday – and entered the apartment. It was empty.

"Oliver!" she called just in the off chance he was there. As she suspected, he wasn't.

Chloe walked over to the computer and switched it on. Setting her laptop case down, she searched the desk for whatever Oliver had been working on and came up with zilch. A search of the computer garnered similar results. Chloe chewed on her lip thinking. Maybe there was a USB drive somewhere. Chloe groaned as she gazed around the apartment. _Haystack meet needle._ Still she had to try.

Cursory searches of the bookshelves and kitchen garnered nothing. Chloe tried to manhandle the doors to Ollie's Green Arrow gear but they wouldn't budge. _He really needs to get an automatic door opener for that,_ she thought idly. The only room she hadn't searched was the bedroom. Chloe hadn't been there since her most recent death. On some level she knew that the revelation of her power scared Oliver. But his fear didn't come from the all-meteor-freaks-go-crazy-in-the-end place. No, that was still very much her fear. But it was the only explanation she had for Oliver's avoidance routine. Every time the subject came up he quickly changed it.

Chloe sighed. Oliver was missing and she needed to find him. She marched into the bedroom and began searching. The nightstand and dresser didn't yield anything. Neither did the bathroom. Next to the bed in a heap lay Oliver's clothes from the night before. A vision of a nearly naked Oliver flashed in her head. Chloe shook her head. _Get it together, Sullivan._ She reached down for his pants and felt the pockets. There, in the right front pocket, she found the mystery USB drive.

Chloe took it back to Oliver's computer and plugged it in the port. The files appeared to be a series of schematics and security plans. The first file Chloe opened was a layout of Luthor mansion. _What on earth did Oliver want that for?_ The next file was a series of contingency plans for Luthorcorp secrets should anything happen to Lex. Chloe didn't like where this was leading. The rest of the files were copies of every security plan Lex had ever devised and how to get past them. _What could be so important that Ollie would go alone into the proverbial lion's den?_ Angry at Oliver's lack of trust and worried he'd done something stupid, Chloe headed for the elevator as she dialed Clark's number.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark answered.

"Clark, Oliver's missing. I think he went –" Chloe stopped short as the elevator door opened and Oliver, or rather Green Arrow, stepped out of it.

"Went where?" Clark asked.

"No where, I found him," Chloe said absently as she disconnected.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked. His voice, low to begin with, was gravelly with the voice distorter.

"Looking for you. I was worried."

Oliver pushed past her, lowering his hood, removing his glasses and restoring his voice as he went. "I'm a big boy, Chloe. I can take care of myself."

Chloe followed him as he entered the hideaway room. "Doesn't look that way from where I'm standing. What were you thinking going off to Luthor mansion alone?"

Oliver roughly put his weapons away and didn't face her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me the I-was-policing-the-streets routine. I saw the files. I know you went out there. What could be so important that you'd lie to your team?"

"It doesn't concern them. It doesn't concern you."

"Superhero translation: It _does_ concern me."

Oliver reluctantly turned to face her. Quietly he said, "Please, Chloe. As a friend, I'm asking you to stay out of it."

Touched at his obvious concern for her, Chloe took a step toward him. "No offense, Ollie, but I've been doing this a lot longer than you."

"I know, Sidekick. But trust me, you don't want to go anywhere near this one."

Chloe felt her frustration mount. "Damn it, Oliver, if whatever is going on has something to do with me, I have a right to know. Why don't you trust me with this?"

It was Oliver's turn to be frustrated. "Don't you get it, Chloe? This isn't about trust, it's about protecting you!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Oliver, I don't need protecting! Especially from you!" she said heatedly.

"Why? What's wrong with me? Is it because I'm not your precious Clark?" Oliver replied with equal heat.

"What does Clark have to do with this?"

"Come on, Chloe! We both know that if Clark asked you to stay out of something you'd listen to him!"

Chloe laughed derisively. "Clearly, Oliver, you don't know me or Clark very well. Clark knows better. He trusts me with things, which is more than I can say for you!"

Oliver watch in horror as Chloe turned and walked away. She got about five steps before he said, "Chloe. Wait."

Relief washed over him as she stopped and turned back to face him. He saw anger, hurt and hope reflected in her green eyes. "Let's talk." When Chloe hesitated, Oliver reassured her, "I'm right behind you. Just let me de-Arrow."

Chloe chuckled and smiled slightly. "OK."

A few minutes later, Ollie returned, dressed in his clothes from the night before and carrying the torn manila envelope under his arm. Chloe glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Laundry day," 

Oliver replied to her unasked question. As he sat next to her on the couch, he reached for the remote. "There's something you need to see."

Chloe gasped as Lex Luthor filled the screen. "This video is from last night. I saw him, Chloe, in the warehouse just before we blew it to hell."

Chloe looked at Oliver with wide eyes. "Oh my god. He knows about Clark! What are we going to do?"

That was why he didn't want to tell her; he knew she'd want to help. Oliver turned off the television. "I'm not sure. But that's why I went to the mansion. To try and figure out what Lex is up to. You know as well as I do that he won't rest until Clark's either under his control or dead."

"I still don't get why you kept this quiet."

Oliver sighed. "I didn't want to involve anyone else until I had more facts. Besides, Lex is my responsibility."

Chloe looked askance. "Since when?"

Seriously, Oliver replied. "Since I nearly let him beat his only friend to death."

Chloe reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Oliver, the monster that Lex has become had nothing to do with you. He's a Luthor. Evil is in their blood."

Oliver looked down at her small hand overtop his; his skin tingled where she touched him. He took a deep breath and pulled his hand away, using it to dump the contents of the envelope onto the glass table. "Let's see what Lex has been up to."

They spent the next several hours look at the photos. Chloe found a new USB drive in the bottom of the envelope and eagerly inserted it into her laptop. Those files were a lot more helpful than the pictures. As the night progressed, a plan started to form in Oliver's mind. He was reading a classified Luthorcorp document when Chloe unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder. She was fast asleep. Oliver glanced at the clock; it was three in the morning. Grinning to himself, he shut down Chloe's laptop. Gently, he raised her head as he moved to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom. His bed still unmade, Oliver laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. _Thank goodness she wore slacks to work today._ Oliver didn't fancy Chloe's reaction to him undressing her while she was asleep. His gaze lingered for a moment; then he grabbed the spare pillow and blanket and headed back to the safety of the couch.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry to keep you all waiting. I got kidnapped by Edward Cullen. Thanks for all the comments and alerts so far. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up before _Breaking Dawn_ comes out on Saturday. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Smallville, but I'd like to borrow Justin Hartley. Does that count?

**Chapter Four**

The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke was the smell. She unconsciously buried her nose into the pillow and inhaled the oh-so-good male scent. It had been a while since she was greeted with anything like that tantalizingly familiar scent. She'd given Jimmy the boot after she'd come back from rescuing Clark and her social life had been practically non-existent since. So why did the scent seem so familiar? Chloe forced her groggy mind to focus. The last thing she remembered was looking at plans and photographs with Oliver. _Oh my god. Oliver._ Hesitantly, Chloe opened her eyes and looked carefully around her. Yes, she was undoubtedly in Oliver's room. In Oliver's bed. Chloe reached out to her left slowly. The space next to her was empty. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, angry with herself. She knew Oliver better than that. He was nothing if not a gentleman. _He's probably out on the couch._

Ashamed of her erroneous presumption, Chloe threw the covers off and rolled out of bed. She padded to the bathroom to wash up as best she could. She needed to get back to Smallville. Lois was probably worried about her. Chloe knew that if she didn't put in an appearance Lois would sic Clark, or worse the General, on her. Neither option sounded fun. Plus she really needed a change of clothes. Chloe finished toweling off her face and went to grab her shoes before walking out to the living room.

As soon as Chloe opened the bedroom door, the grateful smell of coffee and bacon flooded her senses. Chloe passed Oliver's makeshift bed on her way to the kitchen. She frowned slightly at the sight. It was rude to force a billionaire to sleep on his couch.

"Morning," Oliver said pleasantly as Chloe entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Chloe replied sheepishly.

Oliver sensed her awkwardness. "You know what you need? Caffeine." He handed her a green mug. "Here, just the way you like it."

Chloe accepted the mug gratefully. "Thanks." She took a sip. Perfect. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Oliver asked as he flipped pancakes.

"How I like my coffee."

He gave her a half smile. "I'm more observant than most people give me credit for," he replied cryptically.

"I see. You cook as well?"

"Either that or I'm a very well-done android."

Chloe laughed. Hard. She had to set her coffee down on the counter so she wouldn't spill it. When she pulled herself together, she found Oliver staring at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"I was wondering if I should consider a career change. Stand up comic maybe?"

Chloe reclaimed her coffee. "Oliver, I think you're right where you're supposed to be."

"Thanks. Now go sit. It's time for breakfast."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Chloe hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had Oliver's carefully prepared breakfast in front of her: scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes piled high just like her mother made when she was a kid. The pancakes were nearly as good as her mom's too. Chloe examined Oliver out of the corner of her eye. There was so much about him that was a mystery. He came off as self-assured master of his fate, but Chloe suspected that the orphan he'd been lay dangerously close to the surface. In that moment Oliver looked worried, withdrawn and very, very alone.

"So where's you learn to cook anyway? I doubt they taught it at Excelsior," she ventured.

Oliver considered her question, wondering how much he could confide. He sat down his coffee and looked at her. "After my parents died, I was sent to live with my uncle Philip. He was charged with running Queen Industries until I came of age, so he didn't have much time for me. He allowed my nanny, Maria, to stay with me. She taught me during my summer vacations. Basic stuff. I always complained. Not a skill I ever thought I'd need but Maria insisted. It's come in handy though." _Especially when you're alone on an island in the middle of nowhere,_ he thought.

Chloe could sense Oliver was holding something back, but decided that he'd tell her when he was ready. She smiled thoughtfully at him. "Maria sounds wonderful. You were lucky to have her."

Oliver grinned. "Don't I know it. I'll have to introduce you sometime."

"I'd like that."

"You finished?"

"Yeah. I should get going. Lois has probably called the National Guard by now."

Oliver's face fell. "I was hoping we could finish going over those plans. It's Saturday, Chloe, how worried could Lois be?"

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "We are talking about the same Lois Lane, right?"

Oliver nodded. "Right. Sorry."

"Oliver, I know you're worried about Lex. But we'll get him. Give me a few hours to call off Lois and I'll be back nose to the grindstone."

"OK. Say hi to Clark for me."

"Will do. Oh, and Oliver? Thanks for letting me stay. You really shouldn't have."

Oliver grinned that megawatt grin. "It was nothing, Chloe."

True to her word, Chloe arrived at the penthouse a couple of hours later. She found Oliver pouring over a schematic of Luthorcorp.

"Find anything interesting?" Chloe asked as she threw her bag in an empty chair.

"How do you feel about formal wear?" Oliver asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"This is a joke, right? What does formal wear have to do with taking down Lex? You planning on partying him to death?"

Oliver chuckled. "Nothing that elaborate." He handed her a stack of files. "Look through these and tell me what you find."

Chloe took the files and settled on the couch to read. At first glance the files appeared unrelated. There was a list of world-renown scientists, including two Nobel Prize winners, purchase orders, tax returns, and government memos. As Chloe examined the files closer, one name kept creeping up: Hephaestus. Hephaestus was the Greek god of technology and blacksmiths. He forged the gods' weapons and Achilles' armor. A feeling of dread filled Chloe's stomach as she turned back to Oliver.

"He wants to turn Clark into a weapon," Chloe said.

Oliver looked at her soberly. "It would appear so." He was clutching the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles were white. "I always knew Lex was power hungry, but this…"

"I know, Oliver."

Oliver took a deep breath and unclenched his hand. "We _will_ stop him, Chloe. I promise."

Chloe gave him a small smile. "Damn right we will. Now what was this about formal wear?"

Oliver turned back to his schematic. "As you undoubtedly noticed those files only go through Lex's disappearance. We've got no intel past that point. But I know where it is."

"Where?"

"Lex's office at Luthorcorp."

"Doesn't that Tess Mercer person occupy that office now?"

"Yes, she does. But tonight she will be in the Luthorcorp lobby pressing the flesh with her investors."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "The Luthorcorp Charity Ball."

"Right in one."

Chloe stood next to him and glanced over the plans. "So you want us to put in an appearance at the ball and have me sneak off to break into Lex's office?"

"Correction. _We're_ breaking into Lex's office. I'm not letting you wander the lion's den alone." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Humor me, Chloe. Please. Otherwise Clark'll have my head."

"Has anyone told you that you're insane?"

"Frequently. You in?"

"Just call me Mrs. Smith."

Oliver laughed as he reached for his phone. "I'd take you over Angelina any day."

Chloe blushed and averted her eyes. Oliver really needed to get out more. She glanced back at him as he snapped his phone shut. "Victor's on his way."

"Good. We'll need him to monitor the Luthorcorp security while were inside."

Oliver started to clean up the papers he had strewn across the desk. "I really don't want to involve him though."

"Why?"

Oliver didn't look at her. "The fewer people that know the safer Clark will be." The excuse sounded lame even to him, but it was better than flaunting his ordinary-ness in front of Chloe.

"Clark's a big boy, you know. Plus the super powers thing."

"Don't remind me."

Several pieces fell into place. "So that's why you keep acting like you've got an arrow shoved up your ass. You're jealous of Clark."

Oliver remained silent as he shoved a sheaf of papers into a file.

"That's it, isn't it? I can't believe billionaire Oliver Queen is jealous of a farm boy from Kansas."

After a long pause, Oliver spoke. "Jealous is not the word I would use."

"Well then what are you?"

Oliver turned to face her. "Look at me, Chloe. I'm just a guy. A normal human. I don't have powers. Hell, the only thing I've got going for me is a talent for archery and above average hand-to-hand combat skills. How can I compete with him?"

"No one's asking or expecting you to be Clark, Oliver. I can't believe you'd sell yourself short like this. So what if you don't have superpowers? You do _real_ good in this world, Oliver. Both as Oliver Queen and as the Green Arrow. You inspire everyone around you to be better. Why do you think we're all here? You've given us something to fight for, Oliver."

Oliver stood there dumbfounded. He'd never thought about it that way before. Maybe Chloe was right. "Chloe, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. Bucking up the wavering superhero comes with the gig. Now I believe we have a ball to get to."

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who's commented on this so far! I'm always happy yo spread the Chlollie love! This will be the last chapter for about a week, I've got an HP conference in Chicago this week. I'll be working on the next chappiw while I'm there! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Can I borrow Oliver? Pretty please?

**Chapter Five**

Oliver frowned as he examined his reflection. He hated getting dressed up for these charity things. _Why did they always have to be black tie affairs?_ Oliver wondered as he adjusted his bow tie for the tenth time.

"Nervous, boss?" Victor asked.

Oliver turned on his heel to face his soon-to-be ex-employee. "Of course not. I go to these things all the time. Routine."

"Yeah, but do you always try and infiltrate your nemesis's office?"

"Point taken. Chloe here yet?"

"Not yet. Explain why you're taking her again?"

"Because she looks a hell of a lot better on my arm than you do."

"For which I am eternally grateful." Victor paused, unsure about continuing. What he was thinking could very well get him fired. Or worse. He decided to go for it. "That the only reason? You two come to a truce when I wasn't looking?"

"Truce? What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked, annoyed.

Victor scoffed. "You guys have been at each other's throats for months, ever since we rescued Clark. It was getting annoying."

Oliver scowled. "Chloe and I were never fighting. Just because we get into debates –"

"Debates? No, my friend, those were shouting matches. We'd have heard you even without the comm. I'm surprised half of Metropolis hasn't heard you. What's with the sudden about face?"

"You're imagining things, Victor. Chloe and I are the same as we've always been."

Victor shook his head. "I saw you two earlier. You looked…cozy together. Honestly, it was cute. I'm happy for you. Although Bart may not be."

It suddenly hit Oliver. Victor thought he and Chloe were together. Romantically. _Time to disabuse him of that notion._ "Bart's got nothing to worry about. Chloe and I are just friends. That's all we'll ever be. End of story."

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. But I know what I saw."

Oliver was about to retort when the elevator dinged. A dream stepped out of it. Oliver's eyes flew wide and his jaw dropped as he took in the vision before him. Chloe looked radiant in a floor length gown of dark teal. The matching stilettos added a good three inches to her short 

stature. Her short golden hair was styled to give her a very Marilyn Monroe-esque look. She was stunning. Oliver couldn't believe this was Chloe. It had to be a dream. It just had to. Then she smiled that infectious, radiant Chloe Sullivan smile. _So much better than a dream._

Victor recovered first. "Wow, Chlo. You look fantastic."

Chloe blushed a deep rose. "Thanks, Victor. I fear I'm still not up to billionaire standards though."

"Humph. Most of those people wouldn't recognize a good thing if it danced in front of the naked. What do you think, boss? Is Watchtower up to scratch?"

Oliver continued to stare completely oblivious to Victor's question. Victor grinned and snapped his fingers across his boss's vision. "Earth to Ollie. You awake, man?"

Oliver shook his head abruptly. How long had he been staring? One minute? Ten? "What did you say?"

"I asked if Chloe was up to scratch."

"Oh, that. Yes, Chloe looks fine. We should probably get going. You ready, Chloe?"

Chloe didn't let Oliver's brusqueness get to her. "Aren't I always?"

Oliver self consciously offered Chloe his arm. He turned back to Victor. "We'll let you know when we're headed down the rabbit hole. Watch our backs."

With that the billionaire and the reporter headed down to the waiting limo. Oliver helped Chloe inside before climbing in himself. They spent the first few minutes of the drive in silence. Oliver stared determinedly out the window. His attitude was making Chloe more and more uncomfortable.

"So do all of your dates get the silent treatment or is it just me?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Oliver realized he was overcompensating for staring earlier. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

_How great you look in that dress._ "The mission," Oliver lied.

Chloe's reporter's instincts told her that Oliver was not being completely truthful. Judging by the way he'd stared at her earlier and the way he kept stealing glances out of the corner of his eye their mission was the last thing on his mind. That was fine. If Chloe was being honest with herself, Oliver's appearance was having a similar affect on her. She remembered the first time she met Oliver in Clark's barn. His right arm was in a sling and he looked a little worse for wear 

but she'd been able to do little more than mutter "wow" as he strode confidently from the barn. For the first time, she was actually jealous of Lois. Now she was the one in the limo being whisked off to a charity gala. The difference? She and Oliver were going to do a job, not hobnob with the rich and obnoxious. So she lied too. "Yeah, the mission. You worried?"

"Me? Nah. It'll go off without a hitch."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Now you've done it."

"Done what exactly?"

"You just jinxed us. Great job."

Oliver laughed. "You mean to tell me the great Chloe Sullivan believes in jinxes?"

"When you've seen what I've seen, you'd believe just about anything." Chloe looked thoughtful. "This may be harder than we thought. I mean, who's going to believe that Oliver Queen would show up in public with me?"

Oliver's brow furrowed as he turned slightly to look her in the eye. He reached out and covered her hand with his. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Let's face it, Oliver, you don't get on the cover of _People_ magazine by dating reporters."

"Chloe, you know better than anyone that that's all part of the dual identity thing. I'd much rather spend my time with someone like you." Oliver smiled and winked. "Besides, Giselle was busy tonight anyway."

Chloe laughed. "Nice to know I rank so high on your list of replacements."

"Yep. Right above Scarlett Johanssen." The limo slowed and came to a stop. "Ready?" Chloe nodded. Oliver opened the door and stepped out. The flashbulbs began immediately. Oliver reached his hand back to help Chloe out of the car. The flashes doubled in intensity as the photographers attempted to identify Oliver's date. Oliver wrapped Chloe's arm with his and began walking toward the front door of Luthorcorp. They were nearly through the gauntlet when Oliver dipped his head toward Chloe's and whispered, "You really do look beautiful."

Chloe blushed but couldn't help but grin up at him. He squeezed her arm reassuringly as they entered the lion's den.

The normally chrome and utterly modern Luthorcorp lobby had been transformed. Gone were the harsh edges and stark lines. The lobby looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel. A stage for the orchestra sat at the far end. Along the edges sat some plush early nineteenth century furniture, already being put to good use by some of the more lazy attendees. Clearly Tess had 

spared no expense to prove just how profitable and grandiose Luthorcorp could be even without a Luthor to run it.

Oliver and Chloe spent the first hour speaking to a few of Oliver's business acquaintances. Chloe was impressed with the way Oliver dealt with these men, most of whom were nearly twice his age. It was clear to her that despite his youth most of them deferred to his judgment. While Oliver charmed, she had the more difficult job of watching for Tess Mercer. As the hour went on, Chloe got more and more frustrated. There was no way for the plan to work if Mercer missed her own party.

Chloe was making another surreptitious look of the room when a familiar yet irate voice came from behind her. "Well, well, well. It's nice to know that Ollie keeps his flings in the family."

_Lois. If there was one thing we didn't need right now it was an irate, curious Lois._ Chloe turned and faced her cousin with what she hoped was an innocent expression. "Hi, Lois. Before you say anything else, this isn't what it looks like."

Lois did not look appeased. "Oh, really? Because it looks like my trusted and beloved cousin is hanging all over my ex-boyfriend."

Oliver disengaged from his conversation and stood behind Chloe. "Lois, please –"

Lois pointed disgustedly at Oliver. "No, Ollie. I expected something like this from you. This is between me and Chloe."

Clark suddenly appeared behind Lois. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Lois, calm down. You're jumping to conclusions. Let Chloe and Oliver explain."

Oliver nodded gratefully at Clark. However, he couldn't help but notice the ever so slight look of jealousy in Clark's eyes. No wonder. Seeing Lois react this strongly to him was bound to bother the still-in-denial Clark.

Lois grudgingly realized that Clark was right. "Fine, Smallville. We'll let the traitors explain."

"Lois, Chloe is here with me as a favor. My original date cancelled and Chloe needed an invite. We're friends, that's it."

Lois looked skeptical. "I thought Smallville and I were covering this for the _Planet?_ Why do you need to be here, Chloe?"

Chloe gave Lois a small smile. "I'm not here to steal your thunder, Lois. This is a separate story entirely."

Behind Lois, Clark cocked an eyebrow. He had a feeling that whatever Chloe was working on it wasn't a story. And the fact that Oliver was clearly involved only confirmed his suspicions. But 

Clark also knew that whatever they were up to was something that Lois couldn't find out about. So he went along with their little charade. "See, Lois? Perfectly logical explanation."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she replied grudgingly. "Damn, I really wanted to be mad at you two."

Chloe inwardly sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you're not. Oliver and I really are just friends."

Clark decided it was time to break up their quartet before anyone else could jump to any conclusions. "Well, we've got to get going. Would you like to dance with me, Lois?"

Lois took a second to reply, clearly stunned. "Sure, Smallville. I guess."

Without another word Clark led Lois out onto the dance floor. As she watched Clark gather Lois in his arms and begin to slowly revolve, Chloe was struck by how _right_ they looked together. She saw Clark whisper something in Lois's ear which caused her to laugh. When Lois playfully whacked Clark on the arm, all he could do was grin happily. Once again, Chloe mourned something that would never be.

Oliver noticed the wistful yet sad look on her face. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, the bare skin there warm under his hand. "You think those two will ever notice what's right in front of their face?"

Chloe saw the regret reflected in his brown eyes. Seeing them made him sad too, she realized. "Hopefully, they deserve to be happy."

"So do you, Chloe."

"You too, Oliver."

Just over at the edge of the dance floor, Oliver noticed a knot of security people and a flashbulb going off furiously. "It appears that Tess has finally decided to grace us with her presence."

Chloe turned to see. Sure enough the mysterious Tess Mercer stood surrounded by security as some crazy photographer snapped away. Of course it was just her luck that the photographer in question was Jimmy Olsen. _Someone really hates me, _Chloe thought. She watched as Jimmy was finally carted off by one of Tess's huge security guards. The new Luthorcorp CEO was almost immediately accosted by Lois.

"Come on, Chloe. We've got to sneak out while she's occupied."

"Do you think Lois'll be alright?"

Oliver laughed quietly. "She's safer than you are. Clark's with her."

Chloe took a deep calming breath. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Chloe and Oliver wound their way through the guests as inconspicuously as they could. Oliver steered them over to the door that concealed the fire stairs. Chloe glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Everyone seemed intent on getting to Tess; no one gave them a second glance. Chloe nudged Oliver in the back letting him know the coast was clear. Quietly, Oliver opened the door and he and Chloe slipped through it.

Once inside, Oliver flipped on his comm. "Cyborg, you copy?"

"Took you guys long enough."

Oliver laughed mirthlessly. "We ran into a friend unexpectedly. What's our status?"

"Main security will be down momentarily."

"Good. We're making our way to the elevator now." Oliver flipped off his comm and eyed Chloe's stilettos warily. "Do you want to walk up the stairs or would you like me to carry you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll walk, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

They needed to catch the elevator one floor up from the lobby. Everyone worth their job was down in the lobby; the second floor hallway was supposed to be empty. Oliver didn't fancy climbing fifty flights of stairs. "Cyborg?"

"You're good to go. Hallway's clear."

Oliver pushed open the door and held it open for Chloe. She stepped into the stark hall and headed for the elevator. As the doors closed behind them, Oliver and Chloe reached for the button to the fiftieth floor simultaneously.

Oliver looked at her and grinned. "Ladies first."

Two minutes later, the doors dinged open outside the CEO's office. They stepped out of the elevator into the corridor. Chloe pulled two pairs of latex gloves out of her clutch and handed one of them to Oliver. He grimaced as he squeezed them over his large hands. Gloves in place, he reached for the door. Victor's voice came over the comm, "Wait."

"What is it, Cyborg?"

"There's a secondary feed in the office. Give me minute to shut it down."

Chloe looked apprehensive. Something was wrong. Had someone been alerted to their presence? Was Victor unable to disable the electronic door lock? Before she could ask, Oliver opened the door, muttering "Finally."

"OK, we're in. Cyborg, you keep an eye out for any visitors. Tower, why don't you check the computer?"

Chloe walked quickly over to Tess's desk. She opened the laptop and frowned. _Password protected. Of course._ "Um, this might take awhile."

"We may not have awhile. What's wrong?"

"It's password protected."

"So? Can't you just download the hard drive?"

"Not until I get past the password."

"Oh."

Chloe got back to work. As she attempted to figure out the password, Oliver busied himself with trying to find more tangible evidence. All the drawers he checked were unlocked. All the files were pretty mundane. _Lex wouldn't leave files lying around carelessly. The hard copies were probably destroyed already. Unless…_ As Chloe continued to tap away at the keys methodically, Oliver closed his eyes to think. Where would Lex keep his secrets? A vault of some kind, surely. When Oliver was a child, his father kept company secrets locked away on a vault in his office. It was hidden behind a tapestry of the Queen family crest. Oliver opened his eyes. There were no tapestries but there was a large Monet landscape on the far wall. Oliver walked over to it and examined the frame. There were hinges on the left side. Oliver reached out and pulled on the frame. It swung easily revealing a keypad illuminated by a green light. Oliver stared at it for a second unwilling to set it off with the wrong pass code. He was about to ask Chloe when the light turned red. _That can't be good._

"You're about to have company," Victor relayed urgently.

"You don't say," Oliver replied dryly. "OK, we're on our way out. Tower, we've got to go."

"But I haven't finished –"

This was no time for arguments. "Just grab it. You can crack it later," Oliver ordered.

Chloe immediately got worried at the edge in Oliver's voice. They were in big trouble.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Between my trip to Chicago and the Olympics, this chapter took longer than I thought. But I made it extra long to make up for the wait! Enjoy! Comments are love!

**Disclaimer:** I have not magically acquired Smallville. Don't sue!

**Chapter Six**

Chloe was trying not to panic. As calmly as she could, she gathered up the laptop and tucked it under her arm. She looked at Oliver, a question in her worried eyes. He held up a hand and switched on his comm.

"How much time?" he asked Victor.

"Elevator's shut down, so they have to come up the stairs. Maybe two minutes? Three at the most," Victor replied.

"Copy that, Cyborg."

"Oliver, what –"

Oliver waved her off. "I got this. Do me a favor? Watch the door."

Chloe didn't know what good that would do. Where was Clark when you needed him? "But Oliver –"

Oliver felt the panic rise in his chest, but he gave no outward sign. If it was just him in danger – well, that was routine – but this was Chloe. He needed to focus. He looked at Chloe with cold, dispassionate eyes. "The door, now."

The dangerous quality told Chloe not to argue. She hurried over to the door and listened intently for the sounds of the approaching security detail. She contemplated calling Clark - then realized that her phone was in her bag, which was still in the limo. _Damn._ She watched as Oliver knelt, removed his gloves, stuffed them in his pocket and pulled up his right pant leg. With his back to her and the darkness, it was difficult to see what he was reaching for. It wasn't until he stood and turned into moonlight that she saw was it was: a small crossbow. Oliver walked over to the floor to ceiling wall of glass at the back of the office. He stood behind Tess' huge desk chair and took careful aim. A second later Chloe heard the arrow shatter the glass as it left the crossbow.

The next thing she heard was the fire door open in the hallway. Her eyes flew wide in terror. Instinctively she backed away from the door. Her knuckles were white from where she clutched the laptop for dear life. As she heard the detail gather on the other side of the door, Oliver called, "Time to go."

Chloe turned abruptly to see Oliver beckoning her. She dashed across the room as quickly and quietly as she could, silently cursing both her dress and stilettos as she ran. Miraculously she reached Oliver without mishap.

"Hold on," Oliver commanded.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist, effectively trapping the laptop between her arm and his chest. Oliver wrapped his left arm around her to stead her as they stepped toward the hole in the glass wall. Oliver reached his free arm up to grasp the now-collapsed crossbow. Chloe stole a look back at the door. She saw the door begin to crack open and then the ground fell out from under her. She yelped in surprise as she tightened her hold on Oliver. The air whipped around her head as she and Oliver zipped along the line that stretched across the chasm between Luthorcorp and…Chloe forced herself to look at their destination. They were hurdling toward the spinning globe of the _Planet._

As the globe got bigger, Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and intensified her near death grip on Oliver. Incredibly, she heard Oliver chuckle as she buried her head in his shoulder. The next thing Chloe knew they were slowing down and gently came to a stop. She shivered slightly as Oliver set them on the solid foundation of the _Daily Planet_ roof. He didn't release her though.

"You can look now," Oliver informed her with a hint of amusement.

Chloe glared up at him as she raised her head. "There are elevators, you know."

"Yeah, but they're not as flashy."

Chloe cocked an eyebrow at him. That's when Oliver realized he was still holding her despite them being safely on the ground. _Oops._ He abruptly let go and turned to disengage the anchor left in Tess' office. In doing so, he forced Chloe to let go too, causing her to nearly drop the precious laptop. Chloe caught it just before it hit the ground.

As Oliver got his crossbow squared away, Chloe looked back at where they had come from. The floor they zipped from was at least five stores higher than the roof of the _Planet_. It had been terrifying, but she knew that Oliver wouldn't have let her fall. A dark, indistinct shape drew her attention to the broken window. Then she saw a red beam pointed in their general direction. Chloe didn't have time to think. She threw herself at Oliver's back knocking him painfully to the ground. A second later they heard a loud thunk as a bullet struck the brick wall behind where Chloe had been standing.

"What was _that?_" Oliver hissed.

"It came from Tess' office. They know we're here," Chloe replied, fear making her voice shake.

"Correction, they know _someone's_ here. They don't know that it's two of their party guests."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Thanks for making the distinction. I feel so much better now. Can we just get out of here? _Before_ they send Larry, Moe and Curly after us?"

"We will as soon as you get off me," Oliver shot back.

Cheeks flaming, Chloe jumped away from him. She groaned when she hit the hard ledge behind her. Oliver's face grew serious as he looked for the elevator in relation to where they'd fallen. The direct path put them in their shooter's line of sight. Oliver wished he could look to see if the shooter was still there, but knew he couldn't risk it. He was about to call Victor when he realized his comm was no longer in his ear. He groped blindly but couldn't find it. Oliver groaned. _That's just great. OK, Plan B._

He turned to Chloe. "We'll have to go the long way. I think we'll be OK if we keep hidden behind the ledge."

Chloe nodded. Silently, she picked up the laptop and followed Oliver at a crouch along the low wall. All the crouching made her stiletto clad feet ache, but Chloe knew better than to say anything. The sooner they got to the elevator the safer they would be. At last, Oliver reached the shadowed elevator doors and pressed the down button. After an agonizing minute the doors opened and he quickly ushered Chloe inside. Both sighed in relief. They were finally out of the woods.

As the doors closed behind them Oliver's phone rang shrilly. "Now what?" Oliver muttered as he fished it out of his pocket. Chloe watched as Oliver practically shouted into the phone. As the conversation went on at a breakneck pace, Chloe could feel the anger coming off Oliver in waves. Whatever was going on was very, very bad. That combined with the stress of their mission was making her extremely nervous. She jumped when Oliver suddenly snapped the phone closed in disgust and pushed the lobby button several times angrily, despite the fact that it was already lit.

"It's a proven fact that pushing the elevator button more than once actually makes the elevator go slower," she teased lightly.

Oliver managed a weak smile. "Sorry. That was my CFO. There's a problem back in Star City. I've got to get back there before the SEC gobbles up half of Queen Industries."

"The SEC?" Chloe asked, surprised.

Oliver shrugged. "Something about reporting irregularities and our government contracts. Dan didn't fully understand it himself." Oliver sighed. "We so don't need this right now. I need to be _here._"

"Oliver, if you have to go, then go. We'll hold down the fort. It's going to take some time for me to crack this thing anyway," Chloe reassured him, patting the edge of the laptop.

"I just hate to leave you with Lex on the loose like this."

"Ollie, don't be silly. Clark's around. I'll be fine. What were you planning on doing anyway? Keep me locked up in your penthouse?"

Oliver flashed her a grin. "If that's what it takes."

"Oliver –" Chloe started to protest, but the elevator dinged. As they headed into the lobby, Chloe was surprised when Oliver headed back toward the shipping and receiving entrance, rather than the front doors. _What's back here?_ Chloe wondered.

They found her answer behind one of the nearby dumpsters. Oliver disappeared for a second and reappeared wheeling his motorcycle out from behind the dumpster. Chloe eyed him skeptically. "Um, Oliver, you do realize that this is a dress, right? One that I spent a month's pay on. There's no way I'm riding that."

Oliver looked at her appraisingly with a sardonic smile. "Maybe it's escaped your keen notice, but I don't think you have to worry about wearing that dress again."

Chloe looked down at her gown. Oliver was right. Her lovely teal gown was smudged with dirt and ripped in several places, most notably her hip. _It must have happened when I pushed Ollie down. Damn._ She looked warily up at Oliver. "Fine. Just try not to get us killed. I've seen the way you drive."

"Your wish is my command." Oliver held his hand out. "Give me the laptop." Chloe handed it over and waited for him to stow it in the compartment under the seat. That task completed Oliver swung his right leg over the side and mounted the bike. He turned and patted the seat behind him invitingly.

Chloe grimaced but walked the few steps to the bike anyway. Carefully she hitched up her dress as high as she could and still maintain her modesty. She gathered the material together and tied it off. With more of her skin exposed, she suddenly noticed how chilly it had gotten since they arrived at the ball several hours earlier. She refused to look at Oliver as she placed her left foot behind his and placed her hands on his shoulders to hoist herself onto the bike. She shivered slightly when her bare skin came in contact with the cool seat.

"You alright back there?"

"Fine."

"You're not cold?"

"No," Chloe said stubbornly.

Oliver immediately began shrugging off his jacket. "Here, take this."

"I just told you I was fine."

"You won't be once we start moving, Sidekick. Take the jacket. Please."

Chloe took the jacket from him and slipped it on. She was instantly warmer. "I'm ready."

The engine roared as Oliver fired it up. "You'll have to scoot closer," Oliver half-yelled. Reluctantly, Chloe scooted up until her torso was flush with Oliver's warm back and her legs hugged his hips. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his waist and prepared to hang on. Oliver smiled broadly as he raised the kickstand and drove off into the night…

There wasn't much that frightened Tess Mercer. Just ask anyone who'd ever faced her in a boardroom. Her classmates at Northwestern called her the Ice Queen; the nickname bestowed due to the ice water that surely ran in her veins. However, as Tess walked into one of the larger Luthorcorp conference rooms, her hands trembled. She knew the next few minutes would be fraught with danger as she picked her way through her boss' ever-scheming mind. She'd heard the stories. Luthorcorp employees disappearing mysteriously. Others given healthy severances and then never heard from again. She wasn't sure which was worse. With a shaky hand she switched on the video stream and settled into one of the large leather chairs. Two minutes later Lex Luthor's angry countenance appeared on the screen.

"I hope you have a good explanation for tonight's events, Miss Mercer," Lex said tersely.

"Mr. Luthor, it appears that my office was broken into during the Charity Ball."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Miss Mercer. Do you know who has broken into _my_ office?"

Tess swallowed. "It appears to be work of the Green Arrow, sir."

_Green Arrow. Again. What do I have to do to get rid of that leather clad terrorist?_ Lex's anger and frustration boiled over. "How did this happen? What do I pay you for? There are some very sensitive projects in motion, Miss Mercer. I will not tolerate incompetence."

Tess tried to keep her voice even. "We don't know how he broke in. The security system was hacked into expertly. Our people were not aware that anything was amiss until the safe alarm was triggered."

"The secondary feed?"

"Also hacked, sir."

"So we have nothing? No useable images?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The hacker was very thorough. It's unlikely we'll ever discover his identity."

"What was taken?"

Tess was dreading this question, fearful of Lex's reaction. "Taken? Nothing, sir."

Lex smiled ruefully. "Miss Mercer, you and I both know the Green Arrow did not break into my office for kicks. He was after something. Lying to me is a very unwise thing to do."

"The laptop, sir," she admitted.

Unbelievably, Lex grinned. "Well, it looks like you incompetence was a blessing in disguise!" Tess didn't know what that meant, but was too relieved to care at the moment. Lex's tone suddenly became stern. "I want the security breach fully investigated with a report on my desk in the next twenty four hours. Do not fail me again."

Tess switched off the feed and marveled at her escape. She wasn't sure how she escaped but knew not to push her luck. Whatever Lex had planned wasn't upset by the night's events and for that she was thankful.

Chloe spent much of Monday in front of the stolen laptop armed with coffee and a stash of blueberry muffins. She'd called in sick to the _Planet_ mostly to avoid Clark. Oliver still insisted on keeping her best friend in the dark; Chloe disagreed but respected Oliver's judgment. Even Chloe acknowledged Clark's habit of going off half-cocked. Clark was definitely a charge first ask questions later type of hero, which was not always a good thing when there was a conspiracy of this caliber in motion.

Chloe was just beginning to realize how deep Lex's scheme was. Once she finally got the password and cracked the encryption, she found file after file about Project Hephaestus. Mineralogists were working on ways to incapacitate Clark. The limited alien DNA that Luthorcorp still had was in top security storage on a remote island in the Pacific. Instead, hundreds of subjects from 33.1 were being used as guinea pigs. Chloe's stomach recoiled at the thought. Neurologists were trying to find a way to control Clark. They didn't seem to be making much progress, but Chloe knew that Lex would simply find scientists who could.

Chloe was halfway through a report on the feasibility of destroying the Traveler when there was a knock at her door.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Clark asked as he entered.

Chloe shut the laptop. "I'm fine, Clark."

"Lois said you were sick."

"I am as far as the _Daily Planet _knows."

"I take it this has something to do with your adventure with Oliver last night at the ball."

"In a manner of speaking," Chloe replied evasively.

Chloe wasn't surprised that Clark had picked up on her less-than-legitimate reason for attending the ball. Despite the naïve farm boy exterior, Clark was quite perceptive. He connected the dots, sometimes better than she did. She thought about what happened with Oliver before he left for Star City. She hadn't seen _that_ coming. At all.

Clark sat down next to her. "What's really going on, Chloe?"

Chloe swallowed, trying to think. How much should she tell him? Lex's plan directly affected him, but she couldn't risk him charging into the unknown. She had to protect him from himself, at least for now. "Oliver and I broke into Tess Mercer's office last night."

"You did _what_? Why?"

"Oliver thought she had some vital information on the possible resurrection of 33.1."

"Did she?"

Chloe's eyes darted to the laptop. "I'm not sure. I have to crack the encryption first."

Clark still looked incredulous. "I can't believe Ollie would take that kind of risk. What if you were caught?"

"Clark, it's fine. We only took a couple of shots."

"_What?_ What do you mean 'shots'?"

Chloe got defensive. "Oliver accidently set off one of the alarms. We got over to the _Planet's_ roof when one of Luthorcorp's goons took a wasted shot at us. We're fine."

Clark jumped up. "_Where is_ Oliver? I've _told_ him about putting you in danger…"

That's when Chloe got angry. "Clark, stop! You have _no right_ to go after Oliver. _I chose_ to help him with this. Like it or not, I'm a part of Ollie's team. Besides this kind of thing is what we do. Yes, there's danger involved but it comes with the job."

"But Oliver should know better…"

"Know better than what? I'm not some damsel in distress, Clark! I can take care of myself. You can't always be there and I understand that."

Still Clark wouldn't let it go. "Chloe…"

Chloe laid a hand on his arm. "I would have called if we needed you. I promise. I trust you and I trust Oliver. Can you do the same?"

Clark's face softened. "Yeah, I can do that. Just promise me you'll let me know if you need me."

"I will." Promise easily kept. Chloe had a feeling they were going to need Clark before this was over.

Clark reached out to hug her when there was another knock on her door. "Chloe?" Jimmy's voice was muffled through the door. "You in there?"

Chloe sighed. Jimmy was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. She looked at Clark. "Do you mind, Clark? I'll get rid of Jimmy faster if you're not here," she whispered.

"Sure, Chloe. I'll talk to you later." Clark went to the window and took off for Metropolis.

Chloe opened the door. "What do you want, Jimmy?"

"Is he here?"

"Is who here?"

"That billionaire low life Oliver Queen." Jimmy pushed past her into the apartment, scanning the room for signs of Oliver's presence.

"Why would Oliver Queen be here? Not that it's your business."

"Oh come on, Chloe. I saw you with him last night."

An image of Oliver standing in her doorway flashed in her head. Jimmy hadn't seen that particular exchange, thankfully. He meant the ball. Chloe spun to face him hands on her hips. "It's not longer your business who I see, Jimmy Olsen. You forfeited that right when you went to Lex Luthor."

Jimmy looked hurt. "You still angry about that? I said I was sorry. I love you, Chloe. I still want to marry you."

Chloe voice softened. "Jimmy, I'm not ready to accept your apology. Not yet. Maybe someday. But I can't marry you. I can't be with someone who's betrayed me. I just can't."

Jimmy's eyes brimmed with tears. Chloe hated to do this to him, but it needed to be done. He needed to understand. Jimmy looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. "So I guess that's it then."

"I guess it is." Chloe wasn't sure what else to say so she said nothing.

Jimmy pulled himself together and looked up. "I just want you to be happy, Chloe."

"You too, Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded and walked out the door. Chloe closed it behind him and headed back to the couch. She had work to do.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Sorry about the long delay everyone. School started and I got busy. Not to mention I needed to check some facts again season 7 of our beloved show. But the chapter's real long, so hopefully that makes up for the wait. My Eagles lost tonight, so make sure you comment! It will help stave off the post-loss depression!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Smallville._ Al and Miles do.

**Chapter Seven**

Oliver reclined in his seat as soon as the plane reached cruising altitude. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It had been an exhausting few days. The paper pushing bureaucrat from the SEC had given him and his staff fits. A mountain of paperwork, several conference calls and a couple of empty threats later they'd gotten the crisis defused. Apparently the SEC had been fed a series of false documents designed to make Queen Industries look like the next Enron. When Oliver asked – politely, but with barely concealed anger – who had tipped off the investigation, the only answer he'd gotten was "the government was not in the habit of exposing whistleblowers." So Oliver was left with another mystery. He just hoped that Chloe was having better luck with hers.

Chloe. The thought of her kept him on a relatively even keel over the last few days. If he hadn't had her and their mission to distract him from government bureaucrats he was sure he'd have done something foolish. Oliver smiled to himself. Speaking of something foolish…

_The cool night air whipped across his face. It stung his eyes and he again cursed his lack of helmet. Somehow he managed to keep his eyes on the road, which was oddly deserted. They hadn't passed another vehicle for a half an hour or more. Normally Oliver would have complained about the long stretch of corn encased road between Metropolis and Smallville. This trip was different. This time he had Chloe pressed up against his back and gripping his waist tightly. Definitely not an unpleasant feeling. Shortly after they had cleared Metropolis he heard Chloe sigh and lay her head on his shoulder. It was as if she was placing her trust in him to get them home safely. He liked that feeling._

_About an hour after they left Metropolis, Oliver slowed the motorcycle. He wove carefully through the streets of Smallville. He was surprised when Chloe followed his lead when he leaned into each corner; he thought she'd fallen asleep. He was pleased and a tad scared as she tightened her grip and squeezed his hips through each corner. It felt like she belonged there. Finally they reached the Talon. Oliver brought the bike to a stop and shut off the engine. Neither of them moved enjoying the silence and closeness. Reluctantly Oliver spoke._

"_See? I can drive like a human being."_

_Chloe laughed softly. The sound rumbled through Oliver's chest. "Remind me to get you a gold star," she teased._

_Oliver touched her hands; they were cold. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."_

_Chloe disentangled herself and swung off the bike awkwardly. Much to Oliver's chagrin she untied her dress and let the fabric fall to the ground covering her bare legs. Oliver pretended not to notice as he swung off and replaced the kickstand. He retrieved the laptop from under the seat and followed Chloe as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. As he watched her empty hands swing at her sides a problem occurred to him._

"_Do you have a key?" he asked._

_They were halfway down the hall when Chloe turned. She grinned. "Just think of that now, hero? Don't worry, I'm always prepared."_

_Oliver cocked and eyebrow suspiciously. She laughed again and headed for her door. She reached for the plant next to the door and pushed it several inches to the side. She bent to retrieve what Oliver assumed was a spare key. With it she unlocked her door and crossed the threshold. When she turned to face him she looked weary but happy. Oliver was nearly overwhelmed by the desire to follow her inside but that, of course, was impossible. He had a plane to catch._

_Chloe eyed him expectantly. "Are you gonna give me the laptop? Unless you want to take a crack at it yourself."_

_Oliver snapped out of his reverie, embarrassed. "Here, take it before I do something to it." He handed it to her. "Call when you find something. We need whatever you can manage to dig up."_

"_If it's there, I'll find it."_

_He still couldn't look her in the eye. "Good. I'll let you know when I'm on my way back."_

"_Night, Oliver."_

"_Night, Chloe." With that he turned and started back down the hall. He got about five steps when he turned and went back. Just in time he reached out and stopped the door from closing completely. Chloe hesitantly pulled the door open again. She looked surprised to see Oliver._

"_Oliver? What are you doing? Don't you have a plane to catch?" She looked down at her arm, which was still covered by Oliver's jacket. A look of realization crossed her face. "Do you want you jacket back?"_

_Oliver stared at her intently. "No, you keep it. Looks better on you anyway."_

"_Then what?"_

_Slowly he reached out and cupped her cheek. When she didn't pull away his heart surged with hope. She looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled. He lowered his head and brushed her lips with his. It felt like an electric shock when through him as their lips met for the briefest of seconds. He longed for more but he didn't want to scare her. So he pulled away and smiled._

"_I'll see you in a few days," he reminded her. She looked slightly dazed. He thought he detected the slightest of smiles as he turned and walked away._

Oliver smiled to himself, remembering their kiss. He wasn't sure why he did it, at least not at the time. But the more he thought about it the more obvious it became. He was falling in love with 

her. He had been for months. It explained everything: their fights, his unwillingness to appear weak in front of her, and most especially, his reaction when she showed up in that dress. He knew he shouldn't. There were a million different ways that a relationship could go wrong. But his heart apparently didn't care. He only hoped that she felt the same way. _I guess I'll find out soon enough,_ he thought. Oliver looked down at his watch. His delivery should have arrived by now. He stared at the satellite phone for a full two minutes before picking it up and dialing Chloe's number. It rang five times before she answered.

"Hey, Chloe, it's me," he said, trying to keep his voice as normal sounding as possible, despite his racing heart.

"Hi, Oliver." She paused awkwardly. "How'd everything go with the Feds?"

"Peachy. Turns out the claim was bogus. All is again right with the world."

"Someone set you up?"

"Yeah, but I'll deal with that later. You find all of Lex's dirty laundry?"

Again Chloe paused. "I did. I had to get through several layers of encryption, but I got it. Oliver, this thing is huge. It makes Mt. Everest look like an anthill."

He caught the edge in her voice. "Hey, hey, don't worry. We can handle it."

Chloe sighed. "I know. It's just been a crazy couple of days. Don't mind me."

That got Oliver's attention. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Oliver, really."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Spill it."

Chloe sighed again. "Jimmy was here. It didn't go well."

Oliver could tell that there was more to it, but he didn't press her. She didn't need the added stress. So he hid his irritation with the nosy photographer and said, "Anything else?"

Chloe surprised him by laughing. "Clark stopped by to check on me."

"And?"

"Let's put it this way: you very nearly got a visit from a very irate Man of Steel."

Oliver grinned, remembering the last time Clark had lectured him about Chloe's safety. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Sorry. I _may_ have accidently let the fact that we got shot at slip. But then I saved you."

"Thanks, but I'm sure I could have taken him."

Oliver could practically hear her grin through the phone. "Undoubtedly."

There was another awkward pause. Oliver sucked in a breath and asked, "So did my package arrive?"

"Yes." She paused. "You really shouldn't have, Oliver."

"I beg to differ. You ruined your dress saving me. The least I could do is replace it."

He'd seen it while he was taking a walk in downtown Star City. He'd needed to clear his head after listening to bureaucratic double talk all morning. As he was walking he'd spotted his favorite shade of emerald green out of the corner of his eye. When he stopped he saw a stunning strapless emerald green gown. Remembering what happened to Chloe's dress, he'd bought it on impulse. It wasn't until later that he'd realized the implications if his gift.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"It's gorgeous, Ollie, really. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The pilot's voice came over the intercom indicating that they'd be landing momentarily. "Listen, Chloe, we're landing in a few minutes. Why don't you bring whatever you've got over to the penthouse and we'll go over it when I get there."

"OK. I'll see you soon."

"Count on it."

An hour later he pulled up outside his building. Chloe's car was already outside. Oliver swallowed. Then he laughed at his own nervousness. What did he have to be nervous about? It was only Chloe. Not like he's never gone over League stuff with her before. _But you weren't in love with her before,_ he reminded himself. Oliver shook his head. He was being silly. The mission came first. He just needed to remember that and let everything else take care of itself.

Oliver climbed out of the car and headed for the elevator, taking it up to his penthouse. As he expected, he found Chloe on his couch with the hard won laptop in her lap and piles of paper surrounding her. She looked up as he entered a nervous smile on her lips. Oliver grinned back at her. Maybe this would go better than he thought. He noticed the cup of coffee as he stepped out of the elevator.

"This you idea of making yourself at home?" he asked, gesturing at her cup.

"When you but a lady a dress that's worth more than her car, I'd say some things are just assumed."

Oliver felt his face grow warm. Did the dress really cost that much? He honestly hadn't noticed. Not that he wouldn't spend that much and more on her but…he looked at her intending to apologize when he noticed her silent laughter. She was teasing him.

"Good one, Sidekick. Got anymore?"

Her green eyes, so much like the dress in question, twinkled with mirth. "Not right now, but give me time." She scooted over to give him a place to sit. He sat as close as he could without being presumptuous. Both of them were trying to be as casual as possible.

Chloe sat the laptop on the table in front of her. She closed the file she had been looking at and began opening the multitude of files she's found on Project Hephaestus. Oliver was staggered by all the information. Chloe had been right; Lex was pulling out all the stops to gain control of Clark. Once Oliver had the basics, they spent the next several hours combing through the files looking for a lead as to where Lex was keeping his science project.

Two cups of coffee and some take out Thai later, Chloe found it.

"There you are," she said in relief. She was beginning to think Lex's entire plan was a figment of her overactive imagination. But, at last, the pieces had fallen into place.

"There who is?" Oliver asked as he laid his own stack of papers on the table and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I found Lex's lab."

"Really? Where?"

"Just outside Cimarron, Kansas. It appears to be an abandoned 33.1 site."

Oliver immediately sat up and rifled through his own mountain of paper. He found what he was looking for and whooped. Chloe jumped. "That sneaky son of a bitch! We examined that site a year ago. I was sure it was clean!"

Chloe smirked. "Well, nobody's perfect, Queen."

Oliver looked offended. "Speak for yourself, Sullivan." His face grew serious. "So how did Lex keep his secret lab a secret?"

"Everything's underground. The surface facility was 33.1 site, but according to these records it was abandoned. However, nine months ago Lex had the caves underneath excavated and all the pertinent equipment placed underground. Anyone that examined the site would find an abandoned warehouse, completely unaware of the lab underneath."

"Well, I've got to hand it to Lex. Subterfuge was always his strength." Oliver scooted closer to Chloe. "OK, we know where the nut is. Let's figure out how to crack it."

Chloe barely heard him. It was the closest they'd been since the kiss. Chloe felt warmth radiating from Oliver making her slightly lightheaded. She needed some space. Now. She abruptly stood and grabbed her nearly full coffee cup.

"Hold that thought," she said in a rush, not looking at him. "Just let me get some more coffee." Chloe practically ran for the kitchen leaving a very confused Oliver in her wake.

Once in the kitchen she laid her cup on the counter and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes and leaned against the fridge. Being that close to Oliver shouldn't have affected her that way. She managed to push the kiss to the back of her mind the last few days. It was nothing. They'd been shot at, for christ's sakes. Lord knows she'd done some crazy things in life and death situations before. Then the dress had arrived. The rational part of her brain believed Oliver when he explained why he'd given her such an expensive gift. But there was this tiny voice that insisted that there was more to it.

Rationality won out again when Oliver arrived hours ago. He'd neither done nor said anything to indicate he held any deeper feelings than those of a friend and coworker. So it had been easy to slip back into their friendly familiarity. Until he touched her. Suddenly the brief euphoria she'd felt in her doorway washed over her and she freaked. How pathetic was she? It wasn't even skin to skin contact. They were very much among the clothed. So why was she hiding in Oliver's kitchen fetching non-existent coffee? That tiny voice was getting louder but Chloe willed it silent. She wasn't going to do this. She was Chloe Sullivan, _Daily Planet_ reporter. She was Watchtower. She didn't cower. Chloe opened her eyes and righted herself. Ignoring her now cold coffee, she squared her shoulders and went back.

Oliver was still sitting on the couch. He had the laptop in his lap; his brown eyes were staring at the screen intently. The sight brought her up short. He gave no indication that she was there. All of his attention was focused on the screen. For a second Chloe was offended. Was she that forgettable? She was only gone a few minutes. Then she saw the look on Oliver's face. It had gone from curious to disbelief to anger in about three seconds. A fury that Chloe had never seen disfigured his handsome face. Oliver let out a fierce growl and abruptly tossed the computer aside. In the next instant he was on his feet and pushing past Chloe, knocking her to the ground. It was as if he didn't even know she was there. She looked up in confusion and saw him making a beeline for his hidden Green Arrow gear. Sensing trouble, Chloe stood and went to check the laptop. Her eyes widened in horror as she read the screen. In a file labeled "Veritas" she read: _October 2, 1989: My plans are beginning to take shape. I received confirmation of Robert and Laura's crash. Young Oliver is still safely at boarding school. Cut check to airplane mechanic. I dislike such unpleasantness, but I must do everything I can to protect the Traveler. Even at the expense of sacrificing friends._

_Oh god._ Chloe had known about Lionel's involvement in Oliver's parents' death, but she'd never seen any proof. But there it was in Lionel's own hand. She heard a crash behind her. _Oliver!_ In a second she was up and running for his Green Arrow stash.

There Oliver was calmly pulling the string on his compound bow testing its readiness. He didn't look angry now, merely deathly calm. His brown eyes, usually so full of life, looked dead. It was the most frightening thing Chloe had ever seen.

She took a cautious step toward him. "Oliver…"

He didn't look at her. He simply put a handful of arrows into his quiver. He didn't even bother with his suit.

"Oliver…"

"You knew, right? You knew that Lionel was responsible." His voice was as dead as his eyes.

Chloe cast her eyes to the floor, ashamed. "Yes, I knew."

"And you were planning on telling me when?"

Chloe looked anywhere but those cold, dead eyes. "It didn't seem important…"

Oliver laughed mirthlessly. "Didn't seem important? Yeah, how could the truth behind my parents' deaths _possibly_ be important?"

"Oliver, I know this is upsetting. I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But…"

"But apparently I'm not worthy of the truth, unlike Saint Clark. Stand aside."

Chloe winced at the charge. Then she looked defiantly up at Oliver. "No."

"Chloe, I mean it. Stand aside."

"I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret. You can't avenge your parents, Oliver, even if you wanted to. Lionel's dead."

Oliver's eyes flashed with a near mad glow. "But Lex isn't."

Chloe grabbed Oliver firmly by the arm. "I'm not going to stand by and let you destroy yourself. You're a good man, Oliver. The heartache in your life would have crippled a lesser man. But you've accomplished so much, saved so many. Do you really want to throw that away? What would your parents think?"

For a long minute, Chloe thought she hadn't reached him. But then Oliver looked down at her hand, his eyes brimming with tears. His bow crashed heavily to the floor as his hand covered hers. A sob escaped his throat as Chloe pulled him into her arms. He leaned heavily on her as 

loud sobs wracked his frame. Standing became too much and the two of them sank awkwardly to the floor. Chloe rocked him gently offering what little comfort she could. How long they remained there she didn't know or care. Time no longer had any meaning. Slowly Oliver's sobs subsided and the apartment grew quiet. Chloe's legs ached horribly but she was reluctant to move them. Her pain paled in comparison to Oliver's.

Sometime later Oliver raised his head and sniffed. Chloe was heartbroken to see the pain and grief that marred his features. His eyes were rimmed with red and looked unbearably sad. Oliver averted his gaze and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry about that," he whispered. "I don't know what got into me."

Chloe hugged him back to her chest. "You were upset. It's OK."

Oliver raised himself up intent on explaining. "No, it's not. I wasn't angry with you. It's just that seeing…that after all this time…knowing why they're gone…why does it still hurt this much?"

Chloe covered his hands with hers. "Oliver, what happened to you, to your parents, is one of the absolute worst things that can ever happen. The pain never really goes away; you simply get better at dealing with it. But what happened isn't your fault. I'm sure that your parents are watching you and are extremely proud of the man you've become."

Chloe saw tears threatened again, but Oliver managed to hold them back. He sighed.

"Come on, you must be exhausted. Let's finish up later. You should get some sleep," Chloe said as she started to rise. She stretched out the kinks and instantly felt better.

Oliver looked up at her with a slightly panicked look. He seemed to deliberate something with himself . Chloe was about to ask when he blurted, "Stay. Please. I don't really want to be alone. Not tonight."

The logical, rational part of her brain told her to go. She knew if she stayed things would be different between them. _Things have already changed,_ that tiny voice told her. She couldn't turn her back on him, not when he needed her the most. She smiled gently.

"Of course, I'll stay."

Oliver exhaled in relief. He climbed to his feet and surveyed the room. He shook his head, mostly to himself, and left, leaving the room as it was. Any clean up would have to wait. Chloe followed him out and went to clean up the papers and laptop while Oliver locked away his secret identity behind the opaque doors.

Oliver came up behind her and stopped her in mid lift, placing a hand on either arm. "That can wait until morning," he said quietly.

Chloe laid the sheaf of papers down without argument. In truth, she was just as exhausted as he was. After the emotional turmoil of the last few hours, they both needed some sleep. The cleaning could wait. Instead, she turned and followed him toward his bedroom. She didn't even consider the couch; she had a feeling that his invitation to stay did not include them sleeping in different rooms.

When they reached the bedroom, Chloe stood just inside the doorway. Oliver remained quiet while he rummaged through his dresser. A minute later he closed the drawer with a snap and tossed her an oversize plain emerald green t-shirt.

"Sorry I don't have anything better for you but…"

"It's alright, Oliver. I'm a big girl, I'll manage," she replied with a soft smile.

He half smiled at her. "Well, you know where the bathroom is. You go ahead and change."

Chloe blushed slightly at the reference other overnight stay in Oliver's bedroom. She hurried to the bathroom before the blush could get past her cheeks. Once there, she changed into Oliver's oversize shirt. It hung down to her knees; it would do. As she folded her clothes, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Quickly, she washed she face, trying to make herself more presentable. Satisfied that she no longer resembled a raccoon, she emerged from bathroom into the now semi-dark room.

Oliver was already in the bed. He wore a loose fitting white t-shirt and green boxers. Chloe swallowed involuntarily. Shaking away the thought, she walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Oliver pulled up the duvet and turned out the remaining light, plunging the room into darkness.

"Good night, Chloe."

"Good night, Oliver."

Minutes, or maybe hours, went by. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

She heard Oliver swallow. "Um, this is going to sound stupid, but can I hold you?"

Chloe's heart broke for him all over again. Without saying anything, she rolled toward him and laid her head on his chest. Oliver wrapped his arm securely around her shoulder and soon they were both in a deep sleep.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Sorry about the long wait guys. Hopefully, ya'll still care about this one. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Eight**

The water was warm. That was good. It meant he wouldn't die of hypothermia. The bad news was that he was treading water in an infrequently traveled part of the South Pacific. He wasn't sure how long he'd been at it. Three hours? Four? His watch had been lost some time during the storm; there was no way for him to know for sure. All he did know was that he and his friends had been thoroughly enjoying the maiden voyage of his new yacht, the _Laura_, when a sudden storm came crashing into them. His friends, Brian and Chris, were novice sailors and were little help in keeping the yacht upright in the rough seas. He'd done everything he could but a large wave crashed into the _Laura_ and capsized her.

The next thing he knew he surfaced spitting and choking frantically trying to find something to hold on to. A large piece of what had been the deck floated closer and he grabbed it. As the storm blew away, the seas calmed. He kept drifting in and out of the consciousness. It wasn't until he felt water go up his nose that he realized his piece of deck had disappeared. He kicked furiously gulping down lungfuls of air as he surfaced. That had been hours ago. There was no sign of Brian or Chris, but he didn't have the energy to mourn them. He was too busy trying to stay above water. There was no sign of land nearby. His strength was failing. Soon he wouldn't be able to kick anymore. Then he would sink down and down letting the water fill his lungs as his vision faded into nothing but black…

Oliver woke with a start. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his head. He was covered in sweat and tangled up in his emerald sheets. As his breathing returned to normal, he glanced to his right. Miraculously, Chloe was sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair was tousled and her limbs were slightly akimbo. A slight smile graced her face; clearly she was having a better dream than he'd had. Thankful that he hadn't woken her, Oliver disentangled himself and went to take a shower.

As he washed the salty sweat from his body, his thoughts drifted back to the dream. It had been accurate up to a point. He and a couple of his rich friends had been sailing in the South Pacific. There was a storm and the vessel had capsized. But instead of Oliver drowning in the middle of the South Pacific, he'd washed up on a deserted island. There he'd been forced to use his own ingenuity and strength of will to survive. He fashioned his own bows and arrows from the branches of trees and taught himself to shoot. It had taken him longer than he would ever admit, but he'd done it. In that time he'd changed. No longer was Oliver Queen the billionaire playboy who had time for anything besides his own amusement. He'd become a fighter, a survivor. From then on he understood what it was to scrounge for food, to keep a rudimentary roof over his head. He made a vow that if he ever got off that island he'd do everything in his power to make the world a better place. On that island the Green Arrow had been born.

Oliver stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He slung the towel around his hips as he emerged from the bathroom to fetch some clothes. Chloe was still asleep; he trod lightly so he wouldn't wake her. He wasn't quite ready to face her yet. Not after his display the night before. As he threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he thought about what had happened. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself for breaking down like that. He wasn't a crier, never had been. He hadn't even cried when Maria told him that his parents' plane had crashed and they were never coming home. The fact that he'd broken down in front of Chloe made it that much worse. He couldn't fathom what she must think of him now. _Some hero, Ollie. You nearly try and take out Lex and then cry like a baby._ He glanced down at Chloe again. For all that she'd stayed with him. What did that mean?

Oliver shook his head. Quietly, he left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He started coffee and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. As he waited for his coffee, he went out to the living room and found his phone. He dialed Victor's number.

"Hello?"

"Victor, get a hold of AC and Bart. League meeting this afternoon."

"This about the mission the other night?"

"Yeah, it is. It's about time you guys were brought up to speed."

"We'll be there."

Oliver disconnected and put the phone in his pocket. He picked up his cereal and steaming coffee mug and went out to the couch. As he ate his breakfast, he surveyed the mess. Papers were strewn everywhere. The laptop had been tossed haphazardly into the opposing chair. He knew his Green Arrow gear was in a similar state. He sighed. At least cleaning would give him something to do. He finished his cereal and took the bowl back to the kitchen. Then he went to tackle the remnants of Hurricane Oliver.

He tried to assemble the sheets into something like their original order, but it was impossible; he needed Chloe for that. So he concentrated on getting everything off the floor and furniture instead. He'd made considerable progress when Chloe emerged from the bedroom, still dressed in the clothes Oliver had lent her the night before and yawning loudly.

"Nice work, Oliver. You could teach the guys in the mail room a thing or two."

Oliver looked up, papers clutched in his fist. "Morning."

Chloe glanced at the clock. It was only ten. "Feels later than that," she said, indicating the clock. "How long have you been awake?"

Oliver shrugged. "Long enough to eat breakfast and start cleaning up."

"You should have woken me."

"You need your beauty sleep more than I do."

"You seem to do pretty well without it. It's not fair."

Oliver chuckled. It was nice to know that their banter had survived the events of the previous night. "Are you saying that I should let myself go?"

Chloe walked toward him, appraisingly. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "I don't think the world is ready for that just yet." Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed Oliver's cheek. "Neither am I."

Oliver's skin tingled where she'd kissed him. He could feel the blood rushing into his cheeks. Before he could comment though, Chloe noticed the half empty coffee cup.

"Tell me you made enough for two."

Oliver swallowed. "Sure. Help yourself."

Chloe practically ran for the kitchen. Oliver took a deep breath trying to regain his composure. Where had that come from? Whatever it was it had thrown him for a loop. Things had suddenly gotten a hell of a lot more confusing. _Snap out of it, Oliver._ He looked down at the papers still clutched in his hand. _Lex. Clark. Concentrate on the mission._ Oliver went back to his paper gathering mission, finishing just as Chloe emerged with a steaming cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. She settled in the on the now clean couch to enjoy her breakfast. She watched as Oliver wordlessly headed to the Arrow room to continue his self-appointed cleaning duties. She thought for a second about following him, but decided to give him some space. A lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours and they both needed a few minutes to get their heads screwed on right.

Chloe finished her cereal and picked up her coffee. She looked around the mostly clean penthouse. For all the time she spent there, she'd never really taken a good look around. There was always some urgent League business to deal with or a fight to break up. She loved the boys, but they could act like such children. Chloe sighed. _No time like the present,_ she thought. Holding her coffee mug in both hands, Chloe wandered over to the long row of book shelves. As she scanned the titles, she couldn't help but be impressed. Oliver had everything from _The Canterbury Tales_ to _The Untouchables_. Chloe couldn't help but grin when she saw what appeared to be every book on Robin Hood ever printed. Well, he certainly had his own band of merry men. And Lex definitely fit in the role of the Sheriff. So what did that make her? Marian?

Shaking away that thought, Chloe turned toward Oliver's glass desk. The blotter was covered with folders and memos from Queen Industries. There was a half written email on the screen of his laptop. Completing the billionaire industrialist's desk were two large photographs. One showed a handsome couple and their young son out in front of a large yacht. Judging by the fashion the picture was probably taken in the early 80s. Chloe stared at the picture for a long minute. Oliver's parents. It had to be. The Queens looked happy, like they didn't have a care in the world. Chloe glanced up toward the Arrow room; Oliver was still straightening up. As she looked back down at the pictures, she focused on the other, which sat immediately to the left of the Queens. To her surprise she saw herself as well as Bart, Victor, AC and Clark. They were gathered around the television watching Bart and Victor play Guitar Hero. Chloe laughed to herself. She remembered that day. The guys had returned from a particularly grueling mission. Bart kept complaining loudly about how hungry he was. Victor threw something at him and the next thing Chloe knew they were wrestling on the floor. Clark broke it up and suggested a more civilized option: Guitar Hero. While Chloe ordered in some Chinese, the boys dueled one another. It was a fun night. She'd had no idea that Oliver had snapped a picture.

"They're a bunch of goofballs, aren't they?"

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oliver! Don't _do_ that!"

Oliver grinned. "Sorry. But tell me; am I as good at that as Clark?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You nearly give me a heart attack and _that's_ what you want to know? You're not getting any ego boosts from me, Queen."

Oliver's grin widened. "Oh, I think I just did, Sidekick."

Chloe sat down her empty mug and sighed. "So what did you really want? Or are we going to banter each other to death?"

Oliver sobered immediately. "The guys are on their way in. I want to get them briefed so we can hit Lex's lab tonight."

"Tonight? You sure?"

"Definitely. The longer we wait…"

"The more time Lex has to hatch his evil plot. I know." Chloe paused. "Should we tell Clark?"

"Chloe, by the end of the night Lex's scheme will be history. Clark's got his own job to do. We can handle this."

Chloe shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I don't like keeping things from him, Ollie."

"I don't either, Chlo, but I really think it's for the best."

Chloe sighed. "I hope so. Well, I should probably change before the rest of the League gets here."

"You should."

But then just like that night outside Chloe's apartment, a voice demanded that he do something, anything, just so long as she didn't walk away. As she turned to go, Oliver reached out and grabbed her wrist. Chloe looked up at him questioningly. He took a step closer so that they were only centimeters apart. Oliver cradled her cheek with his free hand. He saw the recognition of what he was about to do in her eyes. He gathered his courage and lowered his lips to hers. When he pulled away, Chloe moaned in protest. She wasted no time pulling him back down and kissed him fiercely. Oliver picked her up and sat her on the desk, knocking her empty mug to the floor with a crash. He stood between her legs and resumed her assault on her lips. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither heard the elevator doors open nor saw who stepped out.

Lois couldn't believe her eyes. She stood frozen, blinking her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The image before her didn't change. Her cousin and her ex were practically inhaling each other. Lois shook her head violently. No. This wasn't happening. Chloe promised. Hell, Oliver promised. How could they do this to her? Tears welled up but she blinked them away. No, she wasn't going to cry. Those traitors didn't deserve her tears. She'd come to Oliver's to see if he knew where Chloe was; Lois had been worried. Turned out there was no need. Lois cleared her throat loudly.

Oliver looked up in surprise. His face was flushed, his breath heavy. He stared dumbly at Lois. Chloe turned in horror and saw her cousin standing quietly in the middle of the penthouse. Lois was clearly furious. Chloe opened her mouth to say…well she didn't know what to say, but she couldn't stand the look on Lois' face. Unfortunately, Lois didn't want to hear anything either of them had to say.

"Don't bother, Chloe. I get it. Why stay with nice, dependable Jimmy when you could have a billionaire? I'll just let you two get back to your…whatever you were doing." With that, Lois turned on her heel and vanished inside the elevator.

Chloe struggled out of Oliver's grasp intending on going after her. Oliver, however, stopped her.

"Let me go, Oliver."

"I don't think Lois wants to see either of us right now, Chloe."

"Oliver…"

"What would you say? What _could_ you say? A couple of days ago we told her there was nothing going on between us."

Chloe looked down uncomfortably. "But there wasn't then. We weren't lying."

"Do you really think Lois will believe that?"

Chloe's face fell. "No, I guess not."

Oliver placed his index finger under Chloe's chin and tipped her face up. "It'll be okay. Just give her a chance to cool off. We'll talk to her soon. Together."

"I really think I should talk to her alone, Oliver."

Oliver had a sinking feeling. _Oh god, please tell me she doesn't regret this…_

Chloe saw the worried look in Oliver's eyes. She took his hand and squeezed. "Don't worry; it's not what you're thinking. I'm just trying to protect you from Lois' wrath."

Oliver smiled in relief. "Protecting _me,_ Sidekick? I think I can take care of myself."

"We'll see about that, Queen."

Oliver looked up at the clock. The boys would be there any minute. Chloe followed his gaze; saw the time. With a nod, she headed back to the bedroom. Ten minutes later Oliver called the briefing to order.

"Alright guys, here's the deal…"

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted this story! You guys are the best! Here's chapter nine! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

The helo landed a couple of miles from the river. Victor quickly cut the engine as the others climbed out. Once the rotors stopped spinning, he followed, jogging to catch up with them – well Oliver and AC anyway. Bart, of course, had taken off to do a perimeter search. The four members of the Justice League met at the rendezvous point a minute later.

"Status, Impulse?" Oliver asked.

"Just as we thought, boss. Electric perimeter fence. It's quiet."

Oliver nodded. He flipped his comm. "How's it overhead, Watchtower?"

Back in Oliver's penthouse, Chloe scanned the infrared satellite display. "It's clear, Arrow."

"Okay, everyone knows the drill. Let's get it done."

Oliver scanned the faces of his team. He was surprised at how somber and serious they were. Usually there was a wisecrack, a laugh. They all knew their jobs were dangerous, but those jobs were also fun. Maybe fun was the wrong word. They _enjoyed_ what they did. It brought satisfaction in ways that few things could. But this was different. This time they were there to protect one of their own. Clark was a friend. He'd shown each one of them kindness when no one else did. He understood how their powers made them different and he didn't judge. Truth be told this was the least they could do for him.

AC turned and headed for the river. He jumped in silently and swam for the transformer at the far end of the compound. Less than a minute later he successfully powered down the fence to give the others access to the grounds.

Chloe watched as the heat signatures of Oliver, Victor and Bart crossed the grounds. Once they went underground to the lab itself she wouldn't be able to see them anymore. The comm would be the only way to keep track of them. Thankfully everything was still quiet.

Victor hacked into the compound's security system, shutting it down. Oliver flipped his comm again. "Watchtower, security system's down. We're going in."

"Copy that, Arrow. Good luck."

Oliver pulled open the hatch that led down to the lab. Soft blue light shown at the bottom. Oliver was the first down the ladder followed by Victor and Bart. AC followed suit on the river side. The hall immediately in front of them appeared deserted but Oliver knew that wouldn't last. He turned to Victor and Bart.

"Check in when your area is clear. Go."

Bart grinned and was gone in a flash down the right corridor. Victor nodded and took off the opposite way. Oliver took the hall directly in front of him. It appeared to be a series of offices. Both sides of the hall had glass doors lining its length. Oliver gave each a glance to make sure they were empty. They were which wasn't unusual. It was the middle of the night. The people who worked there would have kept banker's hours most likely. Every fifty feet Oliver placed a small explosive device. The hall ended at a T junction. Scanning left and right it appeared to be more offices. At the far right, however, was a large set of double doors. Oliver cautiously approached them, crossbow drawn. With his left hand he slowly pushed the door open; the room was dark. Once again Oliver was thankful for his night vision glasses. After scanning the room to make sure it was deserted, Oliver stowed his crossbow. The room looked like some sort of operating room. There was a metal table in the center, complete with Velcro straps and a surgical lamp. One wall was lined with cabinets that upon closer inspection contained surgical tools and refrigerated blood. Oliver shuddered. _This must be were they did the experiments. Well, not anymore._ Oliver set up the last of his explosives and flipped his comm.

"Watchtower, Arrow. Area three secure."

Before Chloe could acknowledge him, AC cut in. "Tower, Aquaman. Area five secure."

Bart and Victor checked in seconds later. "Arrow, Watchtower. All areas secure."

"Copy, Tower. Impulse, are the civilians clear?" Bart had taken the two sectors most likely to have people; Oliver didn't want to wait to blow the place sky high.

"Negative, Arrow."

"Impulse, what the hell is going on over there?!"

"Calm down, amigo. The place is deserted."

"Is this a joke, Impulse?"

"Would I joke about this? This place is more deserted than the Sahara, man. I'm serious."

Everyone had the same thought at the exact same time. _Trap._ Oliver reacted first. "Everybody out. Now."

Chloe kept her eyes focused on the sat feed. As if in confirmation of her worst fears, a large heat signature came into the picture and settled by the entrance Oliver, Victor and Bart had used earlier. Her voice shook slightly as she reported to the guys on the ground. "Arrow, you have a welcoming committee."

Calmly Oliver replied, "Copy, Tower. We're on our way out."

Oliver ran down the hall uncurling his compound bow as he ran. He hoped he wouldn't need it. He heard scuffling sounds in the hall with the explosives as he passed it. Fortunately, he'd never considered backtracking. He reached the end of the corridor and hung a right intent on reaching the river entrance. He never saw the punch coming. Oliver's face exploded in pain as his cheekbone shattered and he crashed to the floor. He skidded along his back until his head hit the wall behind him. Dazed, he tried to regain his footing. A sharp blow to his wrist sent the bow flying. Grunting a curse, Oliver got to his knees and peered at his attacker.

A cursory glance told him this was one of Lex's reconstituted super soldiers. His body moved instinctively. Oliver swung his leg toward the man's knees bringing him down with a thump. Oliver dove for his fallen bow and stood panting. He wasted no time in drawing an arrow and loading it. The soldier scrambled to his feet gaining his full height just as Oliver released the arrow.

Oliver didn't bother to see if he hit the guy; he turned and sprinted down the hall trying to ignore the pain in his face. He half grinned at the grunt that came when his arrow hit home in the soldier's shoulder. Enraged, the soldier launched himself at Oliver's retreating figure. Tackled from behind, Oliver yelled in pain as he felt his arm break with an audible snap as he hit the floor.

All Chloe could hear on the channel was a series of curses and grunts as the boys fought their way out. Bart, not surprisingly, had the easiest time since he was the fastest. He arrived at the empty river entrance a mere fifteen seconds after Oliver's order. "Watchtower, this is Impulse. Where's everyone?"

"Still inside, I think," Chloe replied, clearly worried.

A minute passed. Two minutes. "I'm here, Tower." It was AC.

"Aquaman, any sign of Cyborg or Arrow?"

"Negative, Tower."

"This is Cyborg. I'll be there in a sec."

Seconds passed. A full minute. _Damn it, Oliver, where are you?_ Chloe thought. "Anyone see Arrow?" Silence.

Bart spoke first. "I'm going after him." Victor and AC tried to argue. "No, guys, let me. Someone's got to stay here and make sure we can get off this rock, OK? We'll be back before you can say enchilada."

Bart took off in a blur. AC and Victor exchanged a worried look. Bart virtually flew through the lab. None of the soldiers could get a read on him or where he was headed; he was just too fast. Bart saw a flash of green down one of the corridors and took off. There he found Oliver wrestling with a guy nearly twice his size. Bart knew they only had a minute at most; as soon as he stopped their welcoming party could get a read on him. He saw Oliver's bow lying on the floor and picked it up. He swung it at the soldier's exposed head. What Bart lacked in strength he more than made up for in speed. The soldier collapsed in a heap.

Bart rolled him off Oliver; what he saw caused his eyes to widen in horror. Oliver's right cheek was black and blue, his right arm was broken and the front of his leather suit was covered in blood. A broken arrow shaft protruded from Oliver's chest. _Oh god._

Oliver focused his eyes on the figure in front of him. "Bart," he said weakly, "you shouldn't be here."

Bart crouched down next to his friend. "I don't think you're in a position to give orders, amigo. I'm getting you out of here. Can you stand?"

"I think."

Bart helped Oliver to his feet. The sounds of their pursuers were getting closer. Bart supported most of Oliver's weight as they slowly made their way down the hall. After about ten paces Oliver had to stop. The pain was too much.

"Bart, you go. I'm not gonna make it. I'm just slowing you down."

Bart shook his head stubbornly. "Don't think so, amigo." He pulled Oliver into a fireman's carry and took off. With the extra weight Bart could only go a quarter of his top speed, but it was enough. As he turned the last corner he saw AC and Victor felling a few more of Lex's super goons.

"I got him!" Bart called. When he reached the others, Bart handed Oliver off to Victor. Wordlessly, AC jumped in the river and swam back to where they had parked the helo. Victor and Bart followed along the shore. They dodged bullets fired from the roof of the lab. By the time they reached the helo the rotors were turning and gaining speed. Carefully, Victor and Bart carried Oliver into the helo. AC immediately lifted off.

"Tower, Aquaman. We're away."

Relief washed over Chloe. "Did you get him, Bart?" she asked, completely disregarding League protocol.

"Yeah."

Chloe heard the worry in his voice. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Bart didn't worry easily. Dreading the answer, she asked, "How bad is he?"

It was Victor, whose hands were covered in Oliver's blood as he tried vainly to stop the bleeding, who answered. "It's bad, Chlo. He's fading. There's too much blood loss."

"No!" Chloe screamed. She took a breath and continued, "Listen to me. No matter what happens, you get him here. No one's dying today."

"Copy that."

Chloe switched off the comm. There wasn't anything she could do until they returned. She gripped the edge of the table tightly, turning her knuckles white. Oliver couldn't die on her. He couldn't. Not right when they were starting…whatever it was they were starting. Things had happened so fast that they'd never gotten a chance to figure out what they were to each other. Chloe was beginning to strongly suspect that she was in love with him. Tears welled up in her eyes. Oh god. She loved Oliver Queen. She really did. The idea of losing him plunged her heart into an icy bottomless pit. Well, she wasn't going to let it happen, not when she had the power to stop it. She knew or at least suspected that her meteor powers weren't limitless. There was a real chance that she'd go to the well once too often and not survive it. But it still she didn't hesitate. She knew that if she let Oliver die she's never forgive herself. So Chloe did the only thing she could in that moment. She picked up her phone and dialed Clark's number. It went directly to voice mail; Chloe was a little disappointed but not really surprised. It was probably better this way. Clark would try and stop her anyway.

"Clark, it's Chloe. When you get this please don't do anything rash. This is my choice. Oliver will fill you in. I just wanted to let you know that no one could have a better friend than you. I love you, Clark."

She snapped the phone shut and waited. Nearly a half hour later AC stepped out of the elevator followed by Bart and an Oliver carrying Victor. Chloe's heart broke as she took in Oliver's broken, lifeless form. Silently, she pointed to the bedroom. "Take him in there."

Victor nodded and carried Oliver to the bedroom. Chloe followed him. After Victor laid Oliver on the green sheets, Chloe shooed him away. Victor, Bart and AC stood outside the door looking worried. Before she shut the door, Chloe tried to encourage them. "It's gonna be okay, guys. I'll see you soon."

Chloe shut the door quietly. She climbed into the bed next to Oliver and carefully removed the green leather from his body. After tossing it aside she went to work on the arrow in his chest. It took some wiggling but she got it out. Chloe laid the bloody broken arrow on the nightstand and finally allowed herself to survey Oliver's injuries. Rage and grief boiled over as she gazed at his beautiful broken body. Blinking away tears, Chloe placed her hand over the hole next to his heart and bent to kiss his cold lips. Chloe felt the energy wash over her as her skin glowed incandescent; then everything was black.

Oliver's eyes flew open. His heart hammered in his chest as he sucked in a harsh breath. He sat up with a start. He was in his darkened bedroom. What happened? The last thing he remembered was the helo taking off; then…nothing. He looked down; he was naked except for his boxer briefs. What the hell? He reached up to his cheek and pressed. No pain. His arm was okay too. There was no hole in his chest. He was alive. Fear gripped his stomach. Oh god, if he was alive then that meant…no, she wouldn't do that. But even as he thought it Oliver knew that she would. His beautiful, stubborn Chloe would save him if she could. Oliver didn't want to look but knew he had to. He had to see what he'd done to her.

She was deathly pale. Her eyes were closed. Her body was curled from where she'd crouched over him. Her right cheek had a slightly darker cast, a bruise from his broken cheekbone. Oliver was sure that her arm was broken too. That was the way it worked. She took on the injuries of the one she healed. Swallowing his grief, Oliver gently unfolded her ball like body across the stained green sheets. He brushed his lips across her forehead and pulled the duvet up to her chest. There was nothing more he could do except wait.

After pulling on a shirt and some pants, Oliver headed out to the living room. There he found AC, Victor and Bart waiting quietly.

"Hey guys."

Three heads shot up. All of them smiled in relief at the sight of Oliver standing there healthy and whole. Bart jumped up first. He unashamedly hugged Oliver tight. "You had us worried, man," he said into Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver released him and said, "I suppose I have you to thank for…"

"Carrying your green leather clad ass out of harm's way? Damn right you do."

Grinning, Bart stepped back. Victor and AC hugged him as well. Victor joked, "Don't worry, Oliver. If Bart hadn't we would have. We lose you we're all out of a job!"

Oliver tried to smile at the joke but his heart wasn't in it. The others noticed and grew serious again. "How's Chloelicious?" Bart asked quietly.

Oliver sighed. "About as well as can be expected considering I was…," his voice trailed off; he was unwilling to use the d-word.

"Anything we can do?" Victor asked.

"Not really. All we can do is wait." Oliver paused. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to go sit with her."

"Sure, man, go ahead. We'll be here."

Oliver nodded his thanks and turned back toward the bedroom. It was late but he wasn't tired. He supposed that being brought back from the dead did that to a person. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed. He took Chloe's cold hand in his and stared at her pale form. It was just a matter of time. She was going to wake up. She _had_ to. If she didn't…no, his brain refused to go there. She'd wake up with a smile and a quip and he'd tell her all the things he wanted to say.

Hours passed. Oliver refused to keep track of how many for the sake of his own sanity. His stomach growled, demanding sustenance, but he ignored it. Eventually his eyelids grew heavy. Oliver curled up next to Chloe in the bed still holding her hand. He didn't intend of fall asleep, but his exhausted body betrayed him as he fell into a fitful slumber.

Oliver woke to the sound of the bedroom door slamming. He sat up in alarm and found a very angry Clark Kent at the foot of his bed. Clark did nothing but stare at Chloe for a full minute. Then he turned his gaze to Oliver.

"Oliver, _what_ happened?" Clark asked.

Oliver ignored him. Instead he climbed out of the bed and rearranged the covers over Chloe. When that was finished, he faced Clark.

"Before you jump down my throat, you need to know that I didn't ask her to do this. You know as well as I do how I feel about Chloe using her powers."

Clark nodded. Yes, Clark knew. It was one of the things they agreed on. "So who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"Who did Chloe save?"

_Oh._ Oliver swallowed. "Me."

Clark looked confused. "Wait, you said that you didn't ask her to…save you. Does that mean you were…"

"Dead?" It was the first time he'd said that out loud. He ignored the queasiness in his stomach and continued, "Yeah. We were on a mission. There was an ambush."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Oliver, in all the time I've known you you've never gotten ambushed. _What_ is going on? There's something you're not telling me."

Oliver sighed. Time to fess up. "Clark, have a seat. This is going to take a while."

A couple of hours later the whole story was out. Seeing Lex. Breaking into Luthor mansion. The charity ball and their narrow escape. Learning that Lionel had killed his parents. (Clark had flinched slightly at that, but Oliver didn't notice.) Chloe stopping him from doing something he'd regret. Lex's plans. The ambush. The fight that nearly killed him. All the while Clark kept glancing at Chloe. It was as if he was trying to will her awake. Oliver could have told him not to bother; he'd been trying that since he woke up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Clark asked. There was no judgment in his voice only curiosity.

"I didn't want you charging off unprepared. We were trying to protect you."

"Chloe –"

"She wanted to tell you right away. But I insisted. It's my fault."

Clark looked back at Chloe. This was no one's fault. If Clark was honest with himself, he knew that Oliver was probably right. He'd have gone in charging. Clark thought about the message Chloe had left him. _This is my choice._ Clark knew Chloe better than anyone. He knew that there was no way she'd have let Oliver die. She was stubborn like that. As he gazed at his best friend, Clark saw that she wasn't the only stubborn one. Oliver had kept a tight hold on her hand throughout his explanation. He'd suspected for a while that something was going on between his two friends. Now he had some proof. Clark nodded at their hands.

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Oliver dropped his gaze back to Chloe's face. "Yeah, I do."

Clark gave him a soft smile. "I suspected as much."

Oliver looked over at him in surprise. "You're not as cool a customer as you think, Oliver. It was written all over your face at the charity ball."

"Oh." Oliver let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Are you…okay with this?"

Clark's smile grew bigger. "Do you think she'd listen to me if I wasn't?"

Oliver couldn't help but return the smile. "Probably not."

"Then as long as Chloe's okay with it, I'm okay with it." Clark paused. "Have you told Lois yet?"

Oliver's back stiffened. With everything that had happened, he'd completely forgotten about Lois. "I take it you haven't seen Lois in the last twenty-four hours."

"She's supposed to be covering a story in Topeka. What happened?"

Oliver sighed. "Yesterday morning, Lois walked in on us. She left before we could explain. Chloe wanted to go talk to her, but…"

"It's always better to let Lois cool off, before trying to reason with her," Clark finished. "I should go find her." He looked back down at Chloe. He hated choosing between Chloe and Lois. There wasn't anything he could do for Chloe. He _could_ be there for Lois. Oliver saw the conflict in his friend's eyes.

"Clark, Lois needs you. If there's any change, I'll call. I promise."

Clark nodded, grateful. He squeezed Chloe's hand gently. A second later he was gone. Oliver resumed his silent vigil at Chloe's side.

_To be continued…_


End file.
